


Love Unscripted

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Love in an Alternate Universe [16]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Actors AU, F/M, Fake marriage turns out to be real, Fluff, Human AU, Humor, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: James McCrimmon and Rose Tyler are actors and best friends.  Cast opposite each other in a fantasy romance movie, everyone knows they are pining for each other.  They resolve to remain platonic friends- but life has a surprise in store when their movie wedding turns out to be more real than they anticipated.  Will getting married be the push they need to confess their love?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love in an Alternate Universe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/542419
Comments: 216
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter One: The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from Doctorroseprompts: _The Doctor and Rose starred opposite each other in a gorgeous drama filmed on location. During the story, their characters get married… but what they don’t realise is that they themselves are actually married._ I want to thank Chocolatequeen for the brilliant title and the ladies in the Fangirlia group for brainstorming with me. (Eagle eyed fic readers might also find a reference to a favorite Doctor/Rose AU fic in this as well.) I am also claiming various Fall Fic Bingo with this fic. I had a blast writing this. It’s probably the most Lifetime movie of the week type thing I’ve ever written!  
> It is rated Teen for now but the rating will go up.

Ianto Jones hated directing weddings but it seemed as though he married someone off in every blooming project, and the weddings only got more ornate. (That was probably why, when he married the film’s producer, Jack Harkness, they’d done it in a courthouse in LA with only a few friends as witnesses.)

Nothing was running on schedule for this particular wedding. He’d just gotten the word that Rose, at least, was ready to come to the set, and James was... _somewhere_. Clara Oswald and Amy Pond were running late because Amy stepped on the hem of Clara’s gown, necessitating a quick repair. 

On top of all that, the author of the _A Moment In Gallifrey_ book series was camped out at the set, nosing about, giving criticisms, and constantly interrupting conversations to introduce herself. _Yes, Harriet, we all know who you are_ , he thought to himself, but didn’t dare say. Ianto had been Harriet Jones’ personal directorial pick, along with Rose Tyler for Arkyiator and James McCrimmon for Theta of Rassilon. She’d been a long-time fan of _Regency Street,_ the soap opera where he, James, Rose and most of the cast and crew had gotten their start. So, no, he didn’t say a word, because this was the opportunity of a lifetime for all of them. But Harriet was only one of the many things that were grinding on his last nerve today. “Where’s the bloody priest?!” he growled under his breath. “Yaz, where’s Jack?”

Production assistant Yasmin Khan called back, “I think he’s finding the priest!”

Trying to keep his cool, because if he was nothing if not _calm,_ he responded, “Why is _he_ looking for Adam? Why is that his job right now? Oh, never mind, at least we can get the shot of Arkyiator coming down the aisle if the ladies ever…”

Ianto heard animated conversation behind him, signifying that James had made his way into the set with Rory Williams, who played Theta’s ever-faithful page Narvin. They stepped into the clearing, laughing. James’ eyes were crinkled and he was doubling over as Rory continued his story. 

James’ costume was hidden under the puffy parka he wore against the chill, but even hidden, it was clear that he was the perfect embodiment of Harriet’s male lead, Lord Theta of Rassillon. Once he removed the geeky glasses, that is, he looked as though he’d walked straight out of the novel. Lord Theta was a handsome, arrogant, but brave and kind deposed ruler of the Kingdom of Rassillon. He could freeze time, but that ability didn’t keep him from being kicked from his throne and exiled to the forest of Gallifrey. The plot of the first novel in the series, _In the Company of Wolves,_ detailed the meeting and romance of Theta and Lady Arkyitor d’Lupine as they banded together to save the kingdom. This story ended with their marriage. (Harriet had reminded them that the wedding didn’t happen until the opening of book two, but she was willing to change things up for a happy ending, just in case they didn’t get to film the sequel.) 

Yes, James-as-Theta was the perfect embodiment of the romantic hero, his expressive dark eyes intense as he delivered lines like, “The winds of time have torn my realm from me, but they gave me the beauty, Arkiyator, in return.” 

In reality, James McCrimmon was a brilliant, awkward, science nerd with an amazing talent for acting. He’d done theater the entire time he had been studying physics, chemistry, and engineering in university. His scientific pursuits had earned him the nickname of the Doctor, but what cemented the nickname was his decision to audition for the role of Doctor John Smith on _Regency Street._

His background as the only child of a cheating father and long suffering mother who’d died young made him paparazzi fodder. The media had salivated over the story of the genius, who’d declared himself emancipated from his widowed father and changed his name from Foreman to McCrimmon after moving in with his uncle. James had detested his father nearly as much as he hated the media for constantly bringing his childhood up.

However, if the movie was half as popular as the book series, the Doctor would be a very hot commodity indeed. Ianto hoped James was prepared for it. 

There were already reports of photographers leaking pics of him and Rose Tyler if they were out and about in the nearby village of Karn on their days off. The red tops had been playing matchmaker with the pair of them since their days on _Regency Street_ , despite them swearing they were platonic best friends. After all, Rose was dating Jimmy Stone from the pop group No Hot Ashes, and James had been living with West End actress Jeanne Reinette Poisson since he’d left the soap. James’s and Rose’s soap characters hadn’t even been romantic, but the fans loved their chemistry. It positively crackled when they were on screen together. 

Ianto recognized their chemistry. Hell, the entire crew saw it. As the associate producer, Donna Noble, put it, “The only two people who don’t see how bloody over the moon they are would be the two idiots themselves!”

***

Rose adjusted the long chiffon cloak flowing over her shoulders and cascading down around her white beaded sheath gown. The mirrors showed her from all angles. She’d tried on bridal gowns before, but this one… this one was made just for her. It was ethereal and magical and she couldn’t wait to see how it looked on camera. 

She slid her hands over her hips, turning this way and that, admiring the view. Normally when she wore gowns she gave them a cursory glance in the mirror. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, it was more that… she felt like an imposter in those fancy clothes. She was an estate girl, daughter of a widowed mother, and no matter how long her time in the limelight lasted, in her mind she’d always be Rose Tyler from the Powell Estate. Rose enjoyed the dressing up but it really wasn’t her. But this dress… _wow_ . She _wanted_ it to be her. If she ever married, she pictured herself in a much simpler dress, but Arkyiator was going to _shine._

It gave Rose a little thrill to imagine _his_ reaction when he saw her. 

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the caravan door opening. “Tiara time,” Bill Potts sang out. 

It was just as well Rose didn’t imagine any more of _that_ particular fantasy. 

“They’re wantin’ you on set like fifteen minutes ago, Rose,” Gwen reminded her. “Gotta get the dress covered up and we’ll touch up your lippy once we get there. That looks good!” 

“I know! It’s amazin’,” Bill chimed in. “Feel good dressin’ up after six week wearin’ enchantress rags?”

Rose chuckled, thinking of the lacy ivory dress and ripped tights she usually wore as Arkiyator . “Those rags are damned comfy.”

“What about the wedding shoes? Did you at least win that fight?” Gwen asked as she unboxed the white gold, rhinestone encrusted tiara.

Rose snorted. “We compromised. I have to wear the pointy-toed white boots from Hell on the long shots. But for the closeups…” Rose kicked out a foot to reveal white high-topped Converse Chuck Taylors. The women burst out laughing.

“You’re gonna match James…” Bill singsonged, her eyes twinkling. 

Rose felt her cheeks warming up slightly. “Well, he gives good shoe advice. Four years working together on a soap, and that was my main takeaway…”. She saw the smug smirks pass between her two costumers and rolled her eyes. “Better get tiara on.” 

Bill gave a little shrug and then went about her task, securing the tiara in Rose’s upswept blond hair. Once it was in, Rose took another long look at the costume. She liked what she saw. 

“There she is… Lady Arkiyator d’Lupine, enchantress, commander of wolves, Theta’s betrothed…”. Bill proclaimed. “Whaddya think?”

Rose eyed the tiara, which resembled entwined sparkling silver branches. She beamed. “Yeah, that’s it. Brilliant.” 

***

“Oi, Spaceman!” James heard Donna before he saw her. “Thanks for gracin’ us with your presence.” 

Rory snickered as James rolled his eyes. “Gracing? We seem to be the only two gracing anything, so I don’t know why you’re complainin’ unless you’re lookin’ for someone to be a scapegoat. Where is everybody?”

“I just got word that Rose is on her way, so we can at least get her walking the aisle and your reaction. As for the actual ceremony… we might be delayed ‘cos Adam bloody Mitchell is probably sleepin’ off a bender,” Donna informed them. “And yeah, I do need to take my frustrations out on somebody because Jack’s not here either! This is like herdin’ cats.” She nodded her head towards Yaz, who was patiently showing Harriet something in the script. “Doesn’t help that you-know-who is skulkin’ about the set.”

Rory interjected, “She’s been here since half six this mornin’.”

“Doesn’t even look tired,” James observed. 

Donna’s walkin-talkie squawked, then Gwen’s voice announced that Rose had arrived on set. “Okay, off with this,” Donna announced, tugging at James’s parka.

“Hold on…” he told her as he slipped the coat off. Donna dusted off the lapel of the dark green velvet coat. “Whaddya think?” He struck a pose for her, trying his best to look every inch the romantic hero. 

“You’ll do,” Donna started flatly, sending Rory into gales of laughter. She walked away hollering, “Come on, we’re ready, let’s get movin’ here!”

Ianto announced, “We’re going to do the aisle walk, with the closeup on Arkiyator, then catch a closeup of Theta’s reaction. Places!” 

James and Rory took their spots by the arch the set decorators had constructed out of vines, dried flowers, and yellow leaves. Ianto jogged over to them. “Okay. This is your first view of Arkiyator in her gown, and she’s all you ever wanted, and your love for her and her beauty overwhelm you.”

“Where are we on the crying?” James asked.

“Harriet doesn’t think he’d cry at the sight of her… but you do what you think works. Ready?”

James gave a terse nod, trying to get into Theta’s headspace. He was of the opinion Theta’s emotions would overwhelm him after being so damn stoic for so long. He turned to see Bill and Gwen arriving on the set, followed closely by Rose. She caught his eye and grinned broadly. 

“Don’t look, it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” Rose called, laughing as Gwen helped remove the drape covering her skirt.

_Blimey_ . That was most definitely James’s thinking, not Theta’s, as Arkiyator… _Rose Tyler..._ took her place at the end of the aisle. 

Ianto called, “Action!”

Rose was the most ethereally beautiful creature on the planet… in the universe. She strode towards him confidently, her eyes locked on his. He was firmly aware of his hands shaking, his heart rate accelerating. As she approached, James’ mind was joyfully, blissfully focused on the beauty moving towards him. 

_She’s all you ever wanted, and your love for her and her beauty overwhelms you._

_Blimey._

James didn’t know if he was thinking of Arkyiator or Rose at that moment. Mainly, he was relieved he didn’t have dialogue to remember. He wasn’t sure if he could’ve spoken. 

Ianto was blasting _The Lord of the Rings_ soundtrack music on a speaker so Rose would have something to listen to and be inspired by as she strode down the aisle. 

She barely heard it. 

His brown eyes were wide, locked on hers. The full intensity of his gaze was a powerful motivation. For a few seconds she was deeply immersed in the character - every bit of Arkyitor’s loneliness and pain would be swept away by the man in the green velvet waistcoat and trousers at the end of the aisle… 

And suddenly, all she could see was her mate James in those gorgeous brown eyes, and her concentration was broken. She felt her arms break out in goosebumps but it wasn’t from the eastern European autumnal weather. 

_Blimey_.

She didn’t have any lines in this scene and she was very thankful for that.

***

“Cut! And that’s… good! I could sense the longing. It was very… palpable,” Ianto said. “I want to set up for the long shot, so, Rose if you’re wearing anything that’s not… appropriate for the scene…” He trailed off, his eyebrow arching meaningfully.

Rose was jolted back to reality by his request, “Boots from hell time,” she sighed. She hurried the rest of the way up the aisle to James, who was still staring at her.

“You look… very… very.”

“Very?” Rose parroted. James nodded. “Hold still a mo, will you?” Before he could think to accept or decline her demand, she grabbed his forearm to balance herself as she raised her foot up to untie her trainer. Bill ran over with a large boot box to help her trade out the shoes. 

“Lovely. I meant to say you look lovely,” James said, cleaning his throat and pulling on his earlobe. 

Rose grinned. He didn’t have much of a poker face, as she knew from multiple late night card games, and it pleased her to have flustered him a bit. (It also took the focus off her own reaction.) 

This is what they did, flirting and flustering each other. It meant nothing. It couldn’t mean anything. James was with Reinette, she was with… well, she was on and off with Jimmy. At the moment, they were off. 

“You look pretty lovely yourself. Theta cleans up well. Usually you’re covered in dirt and blood, so…”

James smirked. “Well… can’t be all dirty and bloody for a wedding, you know. We’re not _Game of Thrones.”_

Rose and James burst out laughing at his statement, a long-running joke between the two of them. 

***

Across the set, Donna observed the exchange between their two leads and slugged Ianto on the arm to get his attention.

“Ow, what?” he grumbled.

“When are the pair of them gonna get a room? Bloody hell, the sexual tension is smotherin’!”

“When am I gonna get my shot?” Ianto queried.

They were distracted by the sight of Jack Harkness making his grand entrance. He was followed by an elderly woman in a red cloak. “Who’s ready to shoot a wedding?” he announced, then sauntered up to Ianto and kissed him full on the lips. When the kiss broke, Ianto still managed to glare exasperatedly at his husband.

“Who’s that? Where’s Adam?”

Jack broke the news, “Adam is heading back to London as we speak, having beaten up a security guard at the hotel. He’ll need to remove _In the Company of Wolves_ from his IMDB, and that’s all I’m saying about that at the moment.”

Ianto’s jaw clenched. “Ah. Lovely. Bloody wonderful. Who’s marrying Theta and Arkiyator? Are we green-screening someone in?”

“Effects would go over budget if we did that. Nope. Gather ‘round, everyone!” 

Jack gave the cast, which now included Amy and Clara, and the crew a moment to surround them. He indicated the woman in the red cloak. “This is Ohila, an actual priestess of the Sisterhood of Karn. She’s stepping in for Adam, on short notice, but that’s okay, because Harriet has approved it.”

Harriet spoke up, “A Gallifreyan wedding and a Karn handfasting are remarkably similar, so I think we’ll be fine.”

“Just roll with it,” Jack advised.

“We’re losing the light!” Ianto bellowed, finally losing his temper.

***

The scene was set again quickly. Rose made her way to the end of the aisle again to get the wide angle shot. She repeated the walk to Theta, and once again, her heart sped up at the sight of him waiting at the end for her, looking so handsome under the entwined vine and autumnal leaf arch. 

James’ breath caught at the sight of her walking towards him. It didn’t matter that he’d already seen it. He was pleased to have witnessed it twice, so he could savor the memory later, if he dared. 

The next setup involved signing the Gallifreyan wedding contract, and once that was filmed, with James and Rose each taking turns with the fancy quill pen, there was little they could do until the cast was complete for the actual wedding scene. 

“Don’t forget we have to sign the other one, too. That’s the one for the Children in Need auction. Did you bring that one too, Lucy? We might as well get that done now, too,” Rose piped up. 

James beamed. That was Rose Tyler in a nutshell, organizing their part of the charity auction. She knew a signed wedding certificate from the highly anticipated film would bring in money. 

“Real autographs, remember,” Rose said. “Brings in more cash.”

“Hope you’re not overestimatin’ the value of my signature,” James quipped.

“Me too!” Rose shot back as she took the quill from him, signing as her character and herself.

As Lucy, the production assistant, whisked the prop document off, Rose and James stepped towards the side. Rose couldn’t sit in her dress, especially after Bill and Gwen swooped in to cover it, so James found himself supporting Rose as she leaned against him. “I’m exhausted already,” Rose sighed.

“Yeah… it’s a bit unfair in how the bride always ends up getting the short end of the stick in these wedding shoots. Seems like they were always the longest scenes to shoot on _Regency.”_

Rose grinned at him, her tongue poking out flirtatiously. “You know you’re my first on-screen husband, yeah? I was always the bridesmaid. Lilianna Dupree never married.”

“Wait, wasn’t Lilianna marrying Dennis and…”

“Lilliana’s car blew up, and I got written off, remember? You’d moved on to _The Vortex Boys_ by then. You have such a short memory! Or you didn’t watch. Shame on you, James McCrimmon!” She laughed at his indignant expression.

James sputtered, “Headlining a sci-fi show is… intense, even if it only lasts one series, so there!” 

“Places!” Ianto yelled. James and Rose smiled at each other.

“Let’s get hitched,” James told her.

“Why don’t we?” Rose beamed. She kept her arm around his waist as they walked back to their places. He gave her a little squeeze and then took his spot. They were joined by Ianto.

As he was beginning his direction, he was interrupted by the sound of a cellphone chiming loudly. James’ face flushed.

“There are no cell phones on Gallifrey!” Ianto hollered, his temper boiling over for the second time. 

James shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, quickly turning it to silent. Rose got a quick glimpse of the screen.

Reinette’s picture was on it. Her heart gave a little jolt of surprise and disappointment. _Of course it would be her, who else would it be,_ she thought. _After all, s’ not like I have a claim on him._

“I’ll get back to her,” James mumbled. “Later, that is.”

“Good, you do that,” Ianto snapped. He took a deep breath. “Now, let’s do this. This is the moment the pair of you have been anticipating from the moment you laid eyes on each other in the waterfall. From the moment she sent the wolves to save you, Theta. You are each other’s soulmate, bondmate, the love of each other’s lives. You are destined for each other, and now that destiny is fulfilled.” 

As Ianto spoke, James shook off the embarrassment of Reinette’s interruption. Focusing on Rose’s whiskey eyes, he slipped into character. He was Theta, Time Lord of Rassillon, a king, a warrior, and Arkyitor's destiny. He took her hand. 

Rose breathed deeply, forcing herself into Arkyitor’s mind. She was a force of nature, a leader, a warrior, an enchantress. And she was Theta’s soulmate. She squeezed his hand and together, they turned to face the priestess.

The priestess raised her hands towards the heavens and proclaimed, “May the gods of the sun and moon, the stars and the universe bless and keep these lovers in your tender care.”

As one, Rory, Amy and Clara chorused, “As the gods foretold it.”

Ohila produced a length of wide red ribbon as James and Rose raised their joined hands. They’d rehearsed this with Adam while he was sober, and so far the priestess was keeping to the script, so they were not surprised when she wrapped the ribbon around their wrists, binding their hands together.

James’s hand was trembling slightly at the feel of Rose’s palm against his. This was not Theta’s reaction, he realized, so he took a deep breath to center himself. Ianto didn’t call cut, so it must have looked fine on camera. He couldn’t ignore the warmth of her hand in his. He had a line, _what was it..._

It came to him, just in the nick of time. “I bind myself to thee, my love, my heart, my home, my love is yours.”

Rose echoed him. “I bind myself to thee, my love, my heart, my home, my love is yours.”

Ohila tied the ends of the ribbon into a knot, something Adam hadn’t done, but Ianto still didn’t call cut, so they carried on. They were good at improvisation, anyway. They had done it enough on the soap opera, after all. 

Ohila spoke again. “The gods of the earth and the sky bless the hearts of these lovers bound for eternity.”

_Okay, now we’re completely off script,_ Rose thought, but James’s eyes were blazing, and suddenly she couldn’t think to worry about that. 

  
  


James heard the words, but he was under the spell of Rose’s gaze. The emotions were real, even if the wedding ceremony was not. Wasn’t that the authenticity they were always striving for as actors? 

“Renewing waters of life flow through their timeline, bind them and hold them together,” Ohila chanted, and that was something the actors could work with.

“As the gods foretold it,” the wedding party chanted.

“Make thy love pledge,” Ohila instructed.

“I pledge to you my forever,” Rose murmured.

“I pledge to you my forever,” James returned. 

Ohila raised her arms again and called to the heavens, “As so it is written, as so it shall be, one heart, one love, binding thee.” She smiled benevolently at the actors. “You may kiss.”

By this point in their friendship, James and Rose had kissed in a friendly way a total of seven times. (He’d kept a tally of that. He wasn’t quite sure why he remembered each forehead kiss and that one peck on the lips at the What’s On TV Awards when _Regency Street_ won best drama. The tabloids had loved that one.). And of course, Arkyitor and Theta had kissed. 

This kiss was different. This kiss was a culmination of tension that had been building during the entire shoot. Probably for their entire friendship, and this time they couldn’t hide behind the characters they played.

This was the first time he’d captured her first full bottom lip between his, had darted his tongue out to taste her, and it was also the first time she’d welcomed him inside, her tongue lightly stroking his. 

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Rose’s hand slid into his hair.

  
  


Just out of camera range, Donna’s jaw dropped. 

“Well, you’ve been rooting them on, don’t look shocked!” Jack chuckled. “This’ll be one for the Blu-ray extras.”

  
  


Ianto’s voice sounded far, far away. “Cut, that’s great…”

They were still kissing.

“ _Cut!”_

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: The Kiss and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their onscreen kiss in their movie wedding becomes heated, James and Rose deal with their feelings and also with interruptions from Reinette and Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along with the story!

  
  


James and Rose broke apart suddenly, gasping for the air they’d just about run out of. James’s eyes were huge and his mouth gaped, his lower lip invitingly pouty.

Rose stammered, “Oh, I… Erm…”. Her cheeks burned, and she was quite unable to say anything. 

James blinked. She wasn’t sure what he’d do next. She wasn’t expecting another kiss, but she didn’t expect him to mumble, “Do we need another take?” And she really didn’t expect him to practically run from the set when Ianto said no.

***

James needed some space. He needed to catch his breath, he needed to think. In that order. He didn’t need to think about Rose’s lush lips, or how his fingers felt in her hair. 

_ The fingers… her nails lightly scratching… _

James groaned out loud. 

“Y’okay, mate?” a voice called out. He turned to see Wilfred Mott, who drove him between the hotel in Karn and the set. He was Donna’s proud grandad, who was just tickled that he was allowed to be on a movie set, watching her do her dream job. 

James nodded, quite unable to speak. Maybe he’d be able to talk to Wilf later, but right now…

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He suppressed the urge to groan again as he fished it out. This time he answered it.

“Hello, love,” Reinette greeted him.

“Hello,” he finally stammered out. “I’m on set, so I can’t stay long.”

“I’ll get to the point, then. I am hoping you’ve considered my suggestion to leave a day early so we can attend the party Louis is throwing in Greece.”

His brow furrowed. “What party? I was planning for us to go to Uncle Jamie’s…”

“Oh, must we?”

“I haven’t seen him since Christmas, and I want to go and relax after this long shoot. A party at Louis‘s is not my idea of relaxation. I don’t think I’ll be able to leave early anyway. We might need that for reshoots, and…”

He heard Reinette’s sigh of exasperation. “Whatever you decide. I think I shall go to Louis, and then I’ll be in touch with you and you can let me know when we can get together.”

“You’re missing the wrap party?”

“Obviously, if I'm in Greece.” There was an awkward pause, almost nearly as awkward as the aftermath of that kiss.

Which he really did not need to be thinking about while he talked to his partner. That was wrong… that was dishonest, something his father would have done. Alan Foreman had done more than just  _ think _ about it, multiple times, behind James’s mother’s back. The revelation in a red top about just how many times had been the cause of her death. She’d crashed her car, while in a blind rage. James had never forgiven Alan, and had sought emancipation, moving in with his namesake, his Uncle Jamie.

“Have you seen the Daily Sun today?” Reinette asked, apropos of nothing.

“What? Why the hell would I read that rag?”

“Well, I’m sorry,” Reinette groused, “I was merely asking.”

“It’s bloody rubbish, and you know damn well I don’t read it.” He paused, the penny dropping. “I’m in it, I suppose?”

He heard Reinette’s laugh, recognizing it immediately as the sardonic one. “Looks like you and the ladies had a lovely meal together.”

_ Me and the ladies...oh. _ Two nights prior, it had been warm enough to eat outside, and Amy Pond had been dying for pizza. He, Clara, and Rose had gone out with her to find some, thinking they were so clever in their baseball caps and hooded sweatshirts. It had been perfectly innocent, but it did prove Ianto’s suspicion that someone was leaking photos. 

“I took a picture of it. I’ll send it to you.”

“Okay… we just went out for pizza. That’s all. We don’t always like to sit in our hotel rooms and scroll Twitter every night. Sometimes we even play cards in the lobby,” he groused, hating how whiny he sounded. They’d done absolutely nothing to make excuses for.

“It’s just that… you and Rose seem a bit… familiar.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “We’ve been friends for a long time. You know me better than that, Reinette. There’s nothing between us. Absolutely nothing,” he growled, the kiss they’d just shared playing in his mind like a movie. 

***

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all,” Amy muttered as they watched James’s retreat.

Rose glared at her friend, who had no filter and could be quite blunt at times. And who also was quite right a great deal of the time. Amy shrugged. 

The actresses moved out of the way of the set dressers. Rose looked around then realized her tall, blunt friend would have to do, so she leaned on Amy. Bill hurried over with the shoes. 

“Wedding was gorgeous,” Bill commented.

“Very realistic,” Clara added. Rose shot a glare in her direction. She’d just about had it with the innuendos. “What? The priestess lady was much better than Adam would have been. Her performance helped inspire you.”

“I guess that’s what we’ll call it,” Rose mumbled, slipping off the hell boots and replacing them with her chucks. She mumbled, “It felt real.” 

“Looked it,” Bill confirmed. 

Tired of dancing around the subject, Rose sighed, “Yeah, and I’m sure it’ll look great on the big screen. And that’s what counts, right?” Her lips pressed together in a thin line, Rose said no more. She caught the quick look that passed between her friends but didn’t acknowledge it.

***

James felt both guilty, and a sense of relief when Yaz interrupted his call to tell him that Ianto wanted to film some dialogue between him and Rory. He decided he didn’t want to examine the reasons for the guilt and relief as he cut his call short with Reinette.

As usual, Reinette managed to get in the last word, in the form of a text. He glanced at the screen as he jogged towards the set. He slowed to a stop to actually look at the picture. Apparently Reinette had copied it from a tweet. It depicted the three women and him, sitting around an outdoor table, pizza and pints in front of them. Clara was helping herself to a slice while Amy had her head thrown back, laughing. He remembered he’d been telling some on-set story from his  _ Vortex Boys  _ days. 

Rose was the centerpiece of the photo. She was grinning widely, looking lovely in the bistro lights, wearing her bright red hooded jacket, and her lipstick matched. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. James had his arm draped around her shoulders ( _ he always did, that’s just how they were)  _ and his eyes were focused squarely on her. 

Very squarely. Very, most definitely, in a  _ there’s nobody at this table but us _ kind of way. He groaned.  _ Really, what makes me any different from Alan?  _

Ianto’s exasperated voice echoed across the clearing. “James, I need you on set!” 

James glanced around the clearing as he ran towards the flowered arch. Rose was gone, presumably returned to her trailer.

***

Rose was finally allowed to sit down in her caravan, albeit awkwardly. “They’ll let us know if you can get out of the dress soon, Rose,” Bill told her.

“I was fairly in love with this dress when I first put it on… and now I don’t think… if I ever get married, that this’ll be the style for me,” Rose sighed. 

“You okay, otherwise?” Bill inquired.

Rose barked a laugh. “I’m fine, why would you ask?”

Bill shrugged. “Could you use some time alone?”

Rose nodded. “Thanks, yeah.” Bill smiled at her and showed herself out. 

Her jaw was clenched, and the tiara was definitely responsible for the headache slowly overtaking her. And none of it could come off. Well, it was still better than the bridesmaid’s dress she’d worn in Shireen’s wedding, she supposed. At least her boobs stayed covered. The bridesmaid dress had been one day long wardrobe malfunction. 

Trying to relax, Rose closed her eyes. She’d become quite adept at napping anywhere, even in awkward positions wearing gowns. Feeling herself beginning to drift, she sighed. 

_ His lips were every bit as soft, the kiss every bit as intense as she’d fantasized it would be. And she had fantasized, quite a lot. James McCrimmon was snogging her, his arms wrapped around her, his hands warm on her back… _

Rose jolted awake, her face flushed. Her phone was buzzing on the little dinette table. She hadn’t been asleep long at all but her head was as fuzzy as if she’d taken a two hour nap. She struggled up to grab her phone. The effort took her mind off what she’d just dreamed.

“Oh, shit,” she growled when she saw the name of the person texting her.

Jimmy Stone, her on-and-off boyfriend was reaching out.. (Currently, Jimmy was quite definitively  _ off _ , due to some extracurricular snogging he’d done backstage with a 17 year old groupie at a gig.)

_ Having fun making your flick? _

Why the bloody hell did he care if she was having fun? He hadn’t contacted her in three months. She didn’t randomly text  _ him _ to ask if Juliette or Joy or whoever had had a happy 18th birthday. 

The reason for the query came in the next text. It was a link to a tweet from the Daily Sun, captioned  _ Looks like Theta and Arkyitor’s chemistry sizzles off the set. “The Doctor” and Rose, getting cozy on location in Karn. _

“It was just a simple night out for pizza,” Rose groaned. She suppressed the desire to throw her phone, mainly because she’d have to bend over in the damn wedding dress to retrieve it.

She decided to ignore the text so Jimmy wouldn’t get the satisfaction of a response.

Gazing at the picture again, her eyes locked on the image of James with his arm around her shoulder, looking at her like she was the only woman on earth.

_ No, don’t think like that. We’re friends, nothing more. I love him, he’s my friend, but he’s committed to Reinette and that’s somethin’ he takes very seriously. Even if she doesn’t deserve him most of the time. _

The kiss played in her mind’s eye again. That had felt real.  _ He’s a brilliant actor. And we have chemistry, no denying that. We wouldn’t be the first actors to use natural chemistry to get a better performance. Method acting. That’s what it was. _

The doorknob turned and Amy stepped inside the caravan, knocking as she entered, as usual.

“You’re lookin’ ferocious,” the ginger commented.

Clara followed her in.

As if they’d been there the whole time she’d been ruminating, Rose announced, “He’s with Reinette, and that’s it. I won’t be his Eponine, pinin’ over someone I can’t have. The shoot’s over in four days, and we move on, leave Arkyitor and Theta behind… unless there’s a sequel, and we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Amy gaped. Clara pulled it together enough to say, “I feel like we walked in on the middle of somethin’. She’s pullin’ out the  _ Les Mis _ references again.”

“I am tryin’ not to pine,” Rose declared.

“Good luck with that,” Clara smirked. “Neither one of you have been particularly successful.” 

Rose scowled. “Did you see this?” She handed her phone to Amy, who shared the screen with Clara.

“Wait, Jimmy sent this?” Clara gasped. “Nope, Doesn’t matter if you’re pining over James or not. Why are you in touch with this tosser again?” She glared at Rose, her arms crossed. 

“It’s the first time he’s texted in three months. It’s not like we’re…”

“Texting buddies with benefits?” Amy suggested. 

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Rose snarked. “Stop projecting you and Rory on me and Jimmy!”

“We’re more than that and you know it. Tell me it isn’t true. If it’s not true now, it has been in the past,” Amy demanded.

Rose averted her eyes. She was not particularly proud of her relationship with Jimmy. “I never said I answered him back. I haven’t, and I won’t.”

Amy drew herself up to her full height, towering over both women. “We just hate seeing that wanker botherin’ you. Promise you won’t get involved with him again?”

“Are you expectin’ a pinky swear?” Rose asked, chuckling. Amy raised her hand, pinky outstretched. The trio burst out laughing, and Rose linked pinkies with her. 

“And swear you’ll at least explore the possibility of something more with James?”

Rose withdrew her hand. “No. He’ll never look at me while he’s with Reinette. He won’t cheat, and I respect him for that. He grew up dealin’ with his dad’s infidelities.”

“We know all that, but this picture says it all. If he ever breaks up with her… at least explore the possibilities,” Amy implored. 

Clara asserted, “We all see there’s something there. That kiss was real for both of you. It was plain to see.”

Rose’s heart raced, remembering how that kiss felt. “Yeah, it  _ felt _ real. But nothin’s gonna happen until he leaves Reinette, and that might never happen.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Do you really think it won’t? Come on. He’s stayin’ with Reinette because he’s an idiot and he thinks it’s easier than dealin’ with her. He needs to man up, suck it up, and dump her.”

Rose and Clara listened for Amy’s rant, their eyebrows raised. 

“That’s just my take,” Amy muttered.

“For the record, it’s mine too,” Clara interjected.

Rose pressed her lips together, then took a deep breath. “It’s mine too,” she finally confessed. “But I’m not gonna push him. It’s his decision. And… I’m not gonna wait around. There’s no point. If it happens, it happens… but I’m not followin’ him around like a puppy waitin’ for a treat.”

“Didn’t say you had to do that,” Amy asserted. “That would be ridiculous. But if the opportunity ever presents himself… if he was free, and you were free and the time was right…”

“Of course I would be open to it. But I’m not holdin my breath! I won’t go back with Jimmy. That’s over. But it doesn’t mean I won’t have some fun… I heard Danny Bartok’s single now…”

“Oh, please,” Clara groaned.

“What’s wrong with him? He’s sweet. And not an actor!” Rose argued, sensing that she was trying to convince herself as well as her friends.

“He’s not James McCrimmon, that’s what’s wrong with him,” Amy asserted, rolling her eyes. 

Before Rose could further debate the subject , Gwen stuck here head in the caravan to announce that she was needed on set again. 

***

Rose was finally relieved of the bridal gown two hours later, after filming some scenes of Arkyitor getting ready to walk down the aisle. Her scenes were with Amy and Clara, who kept shooting her meaningful looks in between takes. James was still nowhere to be found. That wasn’t completely unusual on a filming day. Sometimes their schedules just didn’t coincide. 

She didn’t run into him again until she had packed up to head back to her hotel room. He was stepping out of his caravan.

“Oh, hello,” James stammered, running his hand through his hair.

“Gettin’ ready to head back?” she asked, noting that he was still in costume.

“Well… yeah. Long day.”

She smiled. “Weddings can take it out of you. Do… erm, you wanna share a car back?”

He tugged at his ear. “Nah… I’ll be a while. Thought I’d grab a quick shower here and… Wilf’s around, so…” He looked askance. 

Rose’s brow furrowed. “Everything okay? You seem a little… jumpy.”

James sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a second. Rose’s heart rate picked up. This seemed… not good. 

“Rose…” He looked around. Rose took a quick peek behind her to see if there was something she should see. They were alone, at least for the moment. “I… want to apologize to you,” he finally confessed.

Even though she suspected the reason why, she still asked, “Apologize? What for?”

“I stepped over the line. That kiss… I took it a bit farther than I should have. I… feel like I might have lead you on, and that’s not fair. You’re my friend, and I would never want to do something to lead you on.”

Her heart gave a little jolt as she felt her cheeks warm up.  _ Oh.  _ The little pep talk Amy gave her wasn’t necessary after all. She swallowed around the lump forming in her throat, noticing that James’s face was also red. “You didn’t cross any lines. We’re still friends,” she told him. “No apology needed. None at all. It was fine. It’ll look lovely on the screen.” 

“Ah, well, that’s… good…” He reached out to her, to give her hand their customary little squeeze of reassurance. Rose shoved her hands in her parka pockets, deflecting the move. James suddenly became quite interested in the dirt path.

“Graham’s waitin’,” Rose announced, pointing over her shoulder. “Early call tomorrow, so...bye.”

“I have an early one too. Doin’ the waterfall stunt.”

It seemed so normal, them discussing their upcoming day but yet so bizarre at the same time. 

_ Life in the friend zone,  _ she thought as she gave him a little wave. “Good luck with that, she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

“Erm… thanks…” he called after her. As she walked away she heard his caravan door open. She didn’t look back. 

The lump in her throat had returned, and she tried to ignore it. She stubbornly refused to cry over James. After all, she had no claim on him, and no reason to expect anything to happen. She felt like a schoolgirl, and it was embarrassing. That was a drama school thing to do, falling for a costar because of a kiss.  _ Ridiculous _ , even if she’d had feelings for him long before that kiss ever took place. 

Rose barely registered arriving at the car. Her driver, Graham O’Brien, looked up from his book, smiling. She realized then that tears were trailing down her cheeks when Graham’s brow furrowed, his smile fading.

“What’s the matter, cockle?” he asked. He was such a sweetheart, like a grandad to her. He and Wilfred were among some of her favorite people on the set. 

Rose shook her head and rubbed and wiped her eyes. “Long day,” she sighed shakily. “It just hit me. I’m exhausted.

“Well, let’s get you back to the hotel, then.”

***

James groaned loudly, leaning his back against the closed caravan door. He clenched his fist, and made the unfortunate choice to hit the door behind him. “Ow,” he growled. “Well, you probably deserved that.” 

He’d always been awkward around women. His friends had ironically dubbed him Casanova. If he wasn’t being completely oblivious, he was being awkward. He hadn’t even realized Reinette was interested in him until she’d done an extended run on  _ Regency Street. _ They dated, had tons of fun, and then they’d decided that it would be even more fun to live together. 

It wasn’t as fun anymore. He was certainly fond of Reinette, that was for sure. And her attention had massaged his ego a bit. But the longer they’d stayed together the more he had noticed that she had a streak of ice in her veins. James realized that he didn’t consider her a friend, not the way he thought of Rose.

_Rose. The timing never works out for us, does it._ _You really didn’t seem to be interested anyway… that apparently was all me._

He pressed the heels of his hands against his tired eyes. Maybe it was best that the movie shoot was ending soon. Their busy schedules wouldn’t have them interacting until the publicity tour, and by then, this crush… or whatever… would be cooled down. He hoped.

***

Rose was grateful for Graham’s silence in the car on the way back to the hotel. He only requested she let him know if she needed anything. She nodded, and he gave her shoulder a squeeze and let her go on her way. 

Finally, she flipped onto her bed, having had a stern talk with herself in the shower. Her internal voice had sounded like her mother, Donna, Amy, with a dash of Clara thrown in for good measure. They’d warned her not to do something stupid, so she deleted the picture of her and James at the pizza place. She stopped short of deleting all the selfies she and him had taken over the course of the shoot. There also was no point in doing something impetuous like that. She needed to sleep on it. Maybe, in the morning, she’d text Danny Bartok...

It was time to move on.  _ Not holding my breath,  _ she reminded herself.

***

James really needed to get some sleep, but rest was elusive. The more he tried, the harder it became to relax. They had to shoot the waterfall stunt tomorrow and it seemed more likely that his focus would come from the caffeine he ingested at craft services. 

He grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on, hoping the background noise would lull him into a stupor. A real estate show was on, one of those where the husband sketched butterflies and the wife made artisanal butter and had a 5 million pound budget for their prospective home. He rolled his eyes. The flat he shared with Reinette in London was ridiculously overpriced but still less than that. 

Of course, watching this program made him think of the times Rose watched this very program and they’d laughed, making up ridiculous backstories for the couples looking for homes.  _ I think she’s the one who came up with artisanal butter making, actually,  _ he thought with a snicker. As was the case more often than not recently, his mind turned to her again.

They had had tough upbringings, but Rose’s childhood had been decidedly rougher than his lower-middle class experience. He’d dealt with his father’s infidelities, and that had been hard, but Rose and her mother had had the constant threat of bill collectors and unemployment hanging over their heads. At least he’d never worried about not having a home. 

That was what had made Rose her empathetic, caring self. Why she’d never succumbed to the trappings of stardom, even when she debuted in a West End production of Les Miserables right before she was supposed to start drama school. That was why he admired her so much. 

He groaned. This was not relaxing at all.

His phone buzzed. He snatched it off the nightstand to see a text from Reinette.  _ Darling, I’ve reconsidered and I will join you in Scotland if the invitation still stands. x _

He sighed. His thumbs typed, quite of their own accord.  _ Of course you are invited. x _

_ Perhaps we can get away for the weekend once we’ve visited a bit with your uncle. x _

His lips pressed together, he rapidly typed,  _ We won’t get there until late Friday afternoon. The wrap party is Thursday night, my flight out is early the next morning. He is counting on us to be there for tea. x _

_ Well, we’ll work all that out when we get there, my darling. x _

James had no energy to argue this over text.  _ We will. It’s late. I’ve an early call tomorrow.  _ He pressed send.

After a pause, the response came.  _ Goodnight, my angel. Pleasant dreams. Xx _

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Stunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Rose's time on the movie is almost over. James has a stunt to perform, and we meet Harold Saxon, a rival actor who doesn't make it easy. And Reinette arrives, pulling a stunt of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying the comments about how pigheaded Rose and James are being. That'll continue for the next couple of chapters, but a change is coming...

Perhaps it was the poor night’s sleep, perhaps it was the extraordinarily vivid dream (which he really didn’t want to think about) that had sent him straight to a (much colder) shower than usual, but James’s mind was not on his job when he returned to the set early next morning.

James prided himself on doing many of his own stunts. He had studied stage combat and fencing, and had done loads of wire work on _Vortex Boys._ However for this particular day, he was mainly needed for the up close shots, doing a choreographed fight with Harold Saxon, the actor playing the Meister of Rassillon, culminating in James tumbling over the waterfall. The actual fall would be taken by his stunt double. Considering his foggy mental state, it was probably for the best he wasn’t taking the actual fall.

Saxon was a method actor who immersed himself in his roles, so he separated himself from the other actors and remained in character, even at craft services. He was also a bit of an arrogant prick who thought his acting talent exceeded most everyone else’s, and he thought a sci-fi fantasy novel adaptation was below him. It didn’t keep him from accepting a paycheck. He’d also lost out to James for the _Regency Street_ lead role, taking a side character instead, and that grudge had apparently carried over to _In the Company of Wolves._

“Thank you for gracing us with your presence,” Saxon snarled in greeting. When Donna said that it was amusing. When it came from Saxon’s lips, James wanted to punch him for real. He had no use for arrogant fools on a film set.

James glanced at Donna, who rolled her eyes theatrically. “He’s not late,” she growled. 

“I had half seven on my call sheet,” Saxon retorted. 

“We gonna do this, Boss? Or are we just gonna piss and moan at each other for the rest of the mornin’?” Mickey Smith, the stunt coordinator, inquired. 

Smirking, James shrugged. “I’m here to fight somebody.” He and Mickey had worked together on _Vortex Boys._ Mickey returned the smirk, but then made a big show of perusing the shooting script. Donna snorted.

Apparently feeling left out, Saxon interjected, “Are you sure you can handle it, McCrimmon? Your head’s been in the clouds the past few days. I see you and Rose Tyler…”

“Me and Rose Tyler _what?”_ James growled. 

“Ah, the _Daily Sun_ shone a light on that, McCrimmon, didn’t you see? Even if you didn’t, we can all see you mentally undressing her…”

“Who told ya that? Lucy your ‘personal assistant?’” Donna spat, making air quotes. “Talk about mentally undressin’ someone…”

James’s fist clenched at his side as Mickey stepped in between the men. “Knock it the hell off, Saxon.”

“I must’ve struck a nerve,” Saxon observed.

Ianto jogged over then, bellowing, “I need to get this fucking stunt in the can. Can we get our collective shit together long enough for that?”

Even Saxon’s eyes went wide at the normally serene director’s tirade. It seemed to be enough to focus the arrogant actor’s attention for the moment. 

Mickey broke the tense silence. “Ooookay, let’s run through it one more time…” Quickly, he walked James and Saxon through the fight. In the script, Meister of Rassillon, seeing his chance to get rid of Lord Theta for good, backed him over the waterfall to his presumed death. As most of the film had been filled out of order (wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey as James liked to call it) Arkiyator’s rescue of Theta had been filmed four weeks earlier. 

That had been a good day, with lots of laughs with Rose on set, followed by snuggling under a shared blanket since they’d both been drenched filming the rescue.

James cleared his throat, trying to focus himself again. _When is that bloody craft service coffee gonna kick in, anyway?_

“You have about five steps backwards before you get to that rock- that’s your mark to stop for Regan to step in and do the fall. Just like we rehearsed. Got it, Boss?” 

Mickey’s voice pulled him out of his own head. “Five steps back, the rock… got it,” he parroted. It was imperative that he focused, especially with stunt work involved. The prop manager handed him Theta’s weapon of choice, a small silver wand that lit up and buzzed. He’d often joked that he wasn’t sure what it was, but he’d use it for whatever the script needed it to be, a sonic multitool of sorts. Saxon had a short glowing sword. 

James and Saxon took their positions. Just before Ianto called for action, Saxon’s lip curled, and he muttered, “I’ll bet Rose is spectacular naked. Do you compare her to Reinette?”

Ianto called action and before James could process Saxon’s words, the smarmy git was advancing on him. James forgot his prop and took a swing at him, and Saxon ducked it, recovering quickly, forcing James to backpedal, one, two, three, four steps before he tripped, falling on the rock that was supposed to be his mark. He felt the bite of the stone into his bicep. 

“Cut!” Ianto bellowed. James sat up, wincing, grabbing his bicep. He touched wetness and looked to see that his sleeve had been ripped and he was bleeding. It was rather more than just a slight scrape, then. He glared up at Saxon, who was putting on a show of concern. 

Mickey growled, “Holy shit.” He knelt by James, examining the cut. 

“What the hell was that? What just happened?” Ianto demanded.

“I suppose our emotions got the better of us,” Saxon shrugged. “McCrimmon threw in a bit of improvisation.”

“This is no place for that,” Ianto growled. “I don’t want anybody hurt, and I wanna stay on schedule. Too much to ask, fellows?”

James glowered at Saxon. This was to be their last scene together during the shoot, so he chose to take the high road. He couldn’t really blame his stumbling on the wanker being… well, a wanker, no matter how tempting it was. “Can you patch me up here so we don’t lose any more time?” He looked up to see none other than Lucy, Saxon’s favorite PA, handing him a towel to press onto the wound. She averted her eyes and hurried off set.

Donna knelt by James and Mickey. “You’re gonna need to see Martha,” she proclaimed. 

“Oh, come on…” he protested.

Donna interjected, “When did you start being such a hothead? You’re bleedin’ all over your damn costume, too, you idiot!” Saxon snorted laughter and she whipped her head around, her eyes blazing. “I was watchin’ you. I can read lips really well, you git. You’re bloody fortunate we’re at the end of the shoot and it would cost too much to replace you!” Leaving Saxon to sputter, Donna turned her attention back to James, who recoiled a bit. Her eyes were still rather frightening. “C’mon, let’s go, Dumbo. Here I go, havin’ to babysit your skinny arse because of all the testosterone flyin’ about…”

“We’ll be behind!” James argued. 

Ianto had the final word. “We’ll have Regan do the stunt. I’ll figure it out with the closeups… go see Martha now!”

***

News traveled fast around the movie set. Rose was in her caravan getting last minute touch ups to what she called her enchantress rags- a short cream dress and sleeveless olive jacket over ripped tights and boots. When she received word that James had been injured doing a stunt, Rose left Bill and Gwen behind and bolted for the medical caravan. 

She didn’t know what to expect when she threw the caravan door open. She only knew that the cast and crew were abuzz over the gossip. Had Harold Saxon goaded him into a real fight? 

When she saw James sitting in a chair, wincing, but chuckling at something Martha was telling him, some of the tension in her shoulders unwound.

“Oh, hello, Rose,” James said, wincing as Martha dabbed something on a nasty looking cut. 

“What the hell happened?” Rose blurted. 

“Tripped over my feet,” he explained, shrugging.

“Hey, hold still!” Martha admonished him. “It really isn’t as bad as it looks. Could definitely have been worse.”

“I managed to escape without stitches,” James boasted, looking rather chuffed.

Rose glanced at his torn costume and the bandage Martha was wrapping around his butterfly-clipped wound. “Barely, you idiot,” she sighed, sinking down into the chair next to him. 

“That’s what Donna called me, repeatedly, as we were coming here,” James revealed. Martha chuckled.

Rose had to know. “Did you get into a fight with Saxon? I’m talking about a real fight, not a stunt. I heard you threw a punch.”

James averted his eyes. “Weeeelll… no... where would you get that ridiculous notion?”

Rose’s eyebrow arched. “James, you’re a bloody rubbish liar.”

James sighed. “Saxon was bein’... his usual charming self and... I tripped. End of story. Really. How did you even hear that? It was only fifteen minutes ago.”

Martha snorted. “It’s because this set is even more of a drama than _Regency Street.”_

Rose had to laugh at that, because there was much truth to Martha’s statement. 

James’s eyes crinkled with amusement as he interjected, “Oh, by the way, Mickey sends his regards.” Martha pressed her lips together, barely containing a smile.

“I believe you’re all patched up,” was her only reply. “Do be careful, won’t you?”

“I promise I will, Dr. Jones,” James affirmed, standing up. “Guess I need to put on the backup costume.” He wrinkled just nose at the bloody mess on the sleeve. “Ironic since the costume I wore when in our rescue scene is a lot more beaten up than this one.”

“You trashed this one,” Rose said with a smirk, standing up to follow him out. Without discussing it, they left the caravan together, and it felt so normal. Not at all like the stifling discomfort of the previous day.

“Five quid says she’s already texting him,” James snickered.

“I think it’s sweet. Martha’s lovely and Mickey deserves some happiness,” Rose said, smiling. They meandered away from the medical caravan with no particular destination in mind, or so she thought.

“Come back to mine for a moment?” James asked as they wandered through the rows of caravans. “I mean, if you don’t that’s okay...but I have water.” 

Rose smiled, her tongue poking out. “How can I turn that down?” Her smile faded. “But… in the interest of…” She made air quotes, “...on set _drama_ , maybe I’d better…”

“Yeah,I suppose you’re right,” he sighed. “Erm… I’m sorry I made yesterday...awkward for you. You’re my best mate, and I’d never want to do something to hurt you or ruin our friendship. It means so much to me,” James confessed, speaking quickly.

Rose smiled, but she averted her eyes. “I’d never want to, either. Hurt you that is.”

“I think it’s best… if we’re…”

Rose cut him off. “Oh, I agree. Friends it is.” Best to state it flatly, leave no room for interpretation.

James’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “Ah, quite right, then. So… we only have three more days on this blockbuster. What’s happening once you leave here?”

Rose shrugged. “I’m auditioning…Might be a movie musical in my future.” She gave him a coy grin, her tongue poking out. 

“Oh, brilliant! Can you tell me anything? Promise I won’t tell a soul.” To her amusement James mimed locking his lips with a key. 

“You’ll be the first to know if I get it. How about you? Where is James McCrimmon off to?”

He smirked, and with the thickest Scottish accent he could muster, he told her, “Aye, lassie, M’ off across the moors to Uncle Jamie’s manor for a wee break. "Then back to the usual, auditions, voiceovers...”

James used his London accent most of the time, but when he spoke with his Scottish brogue it sent pleasant shivers down her spine. “That’s brilliant,” she managed to squeak as they arrived at his caravan door. 

“I think you do need that water…” As quick as a wink, James darted into his caravan. He popped out a brief moment later with two bottled waters. He passed one off to Rose.

“Guess my throat’s a bit dry,” she murmured, taking a sip of water. “So are you leavin’ right after the wrap party?”

“Oh, yes. I’ll be on a red-eye to Scotland and then a two hour taxi drive across the moors. Uncle Jamie’s is rather remote. It’ll be a boring car trip without Wilf! Wish I could bring him with me but Donna won’t let me.” He sighed. “Can’t believe this shoot is almost over.”

“It flew by,” Rose agreed. “You think we’ll do the sequels?” 

“Oh, yes, Rose Tyler,” James assured her. “This movie is destined to be a hit. I would venture a guess that our lives will never be the same. Mark my words!”

“They’re marked,” she laughed, relieved that even with all the awkwardness, it seemed as though they could remain friends. She desperately hoped they could, even as they chuckled together as if nothing had changed.

***

The next few days flew by. James tried to soak it all in. He and Rose had only one scene together. James found himself captivated by Rose’s performance in the final moments of the scene.

In the evening, after the final shot was in the can, the producers rented a large tent, placed in the clearing where the wedding scenes were filmed. 

Jack clinked his spoon against his wineglass. From his table James could see Ianto saying something to Jack, probably that he was being rude. He chuckled as Jack stood up, gave Ianto a quick forehead kiss and strolled to the center of the small dance floor. 

“Right, then, I’m gonna give my speech before we all get too drunk. Of course, all my love to Ianto Jones. Couldn’t have done this without him. Would never want to.” He tipped his glass at his husband, who beamed. “I also want to thank my co-producer, Donna Noble, for putting up with me and reelin’ me in when necessary.”

“You’re welcome!” Donna interjected loudly. “Toughest job I’ll ever have!” The room exploded in laughter.

Jack smirked. “Right back atcha, sweetheart! Also, I want to recognize the woman whose brilliant words are the reason we’re here today. Harriet Jones, who gave us the novel, and the script for _In the Company of Wolves._ Can we count on you for _Bad Wolf Rising_ and _Gallifrey Falls No More?_ Because, my friends, it will happen!”

A cheer went up from the cast and crew.

“And now… I’ve asked our Theta and Arkyiator to say a few moving words of cheer and sentiment so I can go get drunker.”

James jolted upright, as the DJ’s spotlight, which had been illuminating Jack, was now suddenly on him and the crowd was chanting his old familiar nickname, “Doctor.”

He stood up, his glass in hand. His mind flipped through a mental Rolodex of things he could say quickly and sit back down. But then he glanced at Rose smiling back up at him, and the words started flowing. “Today we filmed the last scene of the movie, and if I remember correctly, Ianto planned to have the actual last scene filmed on the last day.” He saw Ianto nodding in agreement. “It was a bittersweet way to go out. These past nine weeks have been some of the best of my entire career. I’ve truly enjoyed meeting so many new faces and reuniting with so many friends from _Regency Street_ .” He caught a glimpse of Saxon scrolling on his phone, pointedly ignoring him, and thought, but did not say, _Some were more enjoyable than others._ He raised an eyebrow at Rose, who grinned knowingly. 

“Where was I… oh, yes. Bittersweet ending. It seems absolutely brilliant, and perfect to me that Arkyitor’s final words in the book and film were spoken today by my co-star Rose Tyler during our last take.”

Rose’s heart gave a little jolt at the mention of her name, and she felt her cheeks radiating heat. 

“...and I can only imagine the cheers of the audience when they hear her say, ‘Gallifrey falls no more.’ Without the perfect Arkyitor, the movie fails, and I am absolutely certain that the fans will feel as I do…”

Her hands were shaking. They talked until they were blue in the face of how they had to keep their friendship intact, about lines they _should not cross_ , and here he was making her shake and blush like a schoolgirl. It wasn’t fair to give her hope if it wasn’t going to amount to anything. They _had_ to talk before they went their separate ways this evening. 

“...Rose Tyler simply walked out the pages of the book. She is the perfect Arkiyator, and I am so proud to have been able to work alongside her…”

James drew breath to speak again, but anything he was about to say was interrupted by the applause of a single person. A wave of mumbling went through the crowd. James squinted in the spotlight, but Rose was able to see a figure walking towards them.

Jeanne Reinette Poisson. 

Rose squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh, bollocks._

“I apologize, for my lateness, and for interrupting. Go on, love,” Reinette called out.

James blinked, his train of thought completely derailed. “...Erm...and I cannot wait for the day the fans see how brilliant this cast and crew truly are.” He took a deep breath and rushed through the end of his speech. So… here’s to _In the Company of Wolves_ … and I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again when we film the sequels!” 

The crowd cheered as Reinette made her way to their table. Their round table seated eight, and all the seats were full. A jolt of fear went through him, thinking of the awkwardness about to occur. 

  
  


Rose wasn’t going to let Reinette embarrass her. James, however, was on his own. She stood, squaring her shoulders as she raised her glass to him. “Thank you,” she said, smiling, her voice projecting. “I couldn’t imagine being Arkyiator without you as my Theta and I am lookin’ forward to returning to Gallifrey. Donna, Ianto, and Jack… thanks for the opportunity. Now let’s party!”

A loud cheer resounded through the tent, but somehow Amy, who had risen from her chair as Reinette approached, was perfectly audible. “C’mon, we’re dancin’!” She grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her out on the little dance floor while Rory gaped, then shrugged.. Clara snorted laughter and followed. 

“Got any requests?” Amy asked Rose. “Ooh, I know…” She marched up to Graham’s grandson Ryan who was the DJ for the evening. “A request for my friend Rose. Play that Lilly Allen song, _Fuc…”_

Rose spoke over Amy, her eyes wide. “No! Blimey, Amy! I am _not_ doin’ this school girl drama!” She caught a glimpse of Ryan, smirking.

“ _Fine_ . Take the high road,” Amy groused. She muttered, “ _Look What You Made Me Do”_ at Ryan, who was chuckling by this point, then she turned back to Rose. “Sorry, but Reinette sets my teeth on edge. And you know she’s the only thing standin’ in the way of you and James,” Amy argued. 

Clara interjected, “For someone as smart as James is, he certainly can be a moron.”

Rose shrugged. “Not disagreein’ with that. But it’s his life. He has to work all that out for himself.” She looked back at Reinette, who was making doe-eyes at James. “Let’s dance.”

And so they did. 

***

James’s jaw clenched as Reinette sat in the chair formerly occupied by Rose. She smiled at him, apparently ignoring the emotions he knew were plain on his face. “Surprise, love. I was able to work out the flight arrangements so I could fly with you from here to Scotland.”

He gave her a tight-lipped smile, ever mindful of where they were. “That was embarrassing, Reinette.”

“What was? That I interrupted your speech? I thought you were finished. I apologize, love,” Reinette told him. “It was a lovely… if rather magnanimous, tribute. I should’ve waited.”

James leaned in and said through clenched teeth, “You should’ve told me you were coming here. You know I hate surprises.”

Reinette scooted her chair closer to him, resting her hand on his forearm. Her light touch soon turned into a possessive grasp. She averted her eyes. “Well. It seems that I have ruined what should have been a lovely evening. I beg your forgiveness.” Her shoulders sagged as she covered her eyes.

James and Reinette had dated for two years, had cohabitated for eighteen months. He knew, or at least thought he knew, when she was acting and when her embarrassment was genuine. He wanted to believe that this was genuine. 

He wasn’t sure if he did. He was positive of one thing, however. They needed to have a frank discussion about their relationship, and a party tent in the middle of the forest of Cheem was not the place for that. _I need to… ah, I don’t know what I need to do. We’ll go to Scotland, get away from all this and then…_

Reinette interrupted his thought. “I see… well, then.” She wiped a tear from her cheek. “I’ve made a terrible error. I thought I’d be welcome.”

James caught her hand. He couldn’t stand to see her cry. “No. It’s fine. You caught me off guard. You haven’t ruined anything. But, Reinette, when we go to Scotland, we…”

Reinette interrupted, “We’ll have a lovely time. I look forward to seeing your Uncle Jamie. He’s charming.” James’s eyebrow arched. “Let’s enjoy the party, angel.” She stood, grasping his hand. “I’d prefer something slower, but we’ll make do.” 

The beat throbbed and James found himself being pulled out to the dance floor. He tried to loosen up, to enjoy himself, but he saw Rose, Clara, and Amy dancing joyfully in the opposite corner. 

“James,” Reinette called, and he turned his attention back to her just in time for her to kiss him rather enthusiastically.

He missed Clara and Amy’s rather enthusiastic attempt to block Rose’s view.

She saw it anyway.

***

Rose flicked the lights off in her caravan for the last time. She shifted the carry-on bag’s straps on her shoulder as she exited, closing the door behind her. The party was still going on, but her flight to London was leaving soon. She didn’t want to keep Graham and his wife Grace waiting. She knew how eager they were to be returning to Sheffield. 

“Rose.” She jumped as James' voice surprised her. “Just wanted to say goodbye before you left.”

“You’re leavin’ soon too, yeah?”

James nodded. “Packin’ up my caravan.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Waitin’ until the last minute, as usual.”

He shrugged. “Don’t want to let it all go. It’s been a brilliant shoot.”

“Yeah…” She pointed over her shoulder. “Graham’s waitin’. Safe travels. Looks like that trip across the moors won’t be as boring as you thought.”

He scratched his neck, then pulled at his earlobe. “Nope,” he popped the p. He took her hand, and her heart lurched. “Rose… Reinette and I need to discuss some… things...well...can I call you in a few days?”

Rose slipped her hand away from his. “Don't call me until you have your life worked out. If the pair of you decide to stay together, then you'll always have me as a friend. But I can’t do this flirtin’ and have it goin’ nowhere. It’s not fair.” It suddenly became hard to talk around the lump in her throat. Rose shook her head, then turned her back to him and walked away, calling over her shoulder rather huskily, “Goodbye.”

James waved, his eyes downcast. He couldn’t speak.

Reinette was calling his name from the other row of caravans. He turned to see her coming around the corner. 

***

The party was finally wrapping up, a couple of hours after James and left. Only the producers and a few of the actors who didn’t have red-eye flights to catch were dancing. The wine had flowed freely and Jack was enjoying the view of Ianto’s hips swaying to Lady Gaga while Donna laughed. His eyes were locked on Ianto’s ( _oh, tonight is gonna be_ good) when he felt a tap on his arm. Jack turned to see one of the caterers. 

“M’sorry to interrupt, Mr. Harkness, but the women over there were quite insistent.” Jack looked over by the buffet to see Ohila and four other Sisterhood of Karn women apparently waiting on him. Ohila had a large basket of fruit in her arms and the other women either bore flowers or wine bottles.

“They’re late, but if they’re bringin’ wine…” Jack shrugged and wandered over to where the women waited. “Ladies! Welcome to the party!”

Ohila nodded. “It is midnight.”

“So it is… thought they were supposed to tell you the party started at seven, but… hey, glad you’re here. You were an integral part of… “ His brain was feeling the effects of the two bottles of wine he was personally responsible for draining, so he stammered, “...everything!” Jack opened his arms, attempting to convey how expansive Ohila’s influence was as Ianto and Donna joined them.

“Hello! It’s lovely that you joined us!” Donna proclaimed, also feeling the effects of the alcohol.

“It is midnight,” Ohila repeated. 

“Yes,” Jack agreed again, wondering if one less bottle of wine would’ve made understanding this inscrutable woman somewhat easier. _Ah, well, too late for that._

Ohila continued, “...of the third day. We appreciate that the ceremony continues in the Karn tradition.”

“Pardon?” Ianto asked.

“On the third day we bring wine, so that the blessings continue to flow. We bring flowers so that the wedded couple’s intimacy grows. And fruit, as a vow that the fruits of their intimacy will always be protected by the old Gods.” Ohila smiled proudly. “We do not see the wedded couple.”

“Wedded couple?” Donna asked, her brow furrowed. 

“Not sure what you’re…” Jack trailed off.

Ianto’s eyes widened. “Are you talking about James and Rose?”

Jack burst out laughing. “Of course she isn’t… that makes it sound like they’re really married.” Donna chuckled along with him.

“I’m referring to the man and woman to whom I conferred the nuptial handfasting,” Ohila told them. “They are married.”

“Movie married,” Donna argued.

  
Ohila squared her shoulders, her eyes boring into all three of them simultaneously, which slightly impressed Jack. “They _are married,”_ she announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if anyone caught it, but the stunt double for James is named after DT’s double in Journey’s End... the back of Ten and Tentoo’s head. Being the nerd that I am, I gave myself a good giggle with that.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Rose and James actually married? And if they are, how will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading and commenting! I’m glad you’re having fun reading, because I’ve been having fun writing it.

“Riiiiight…” Jack drawled, shrugging. “Surely you’re not serious. And I’m not callin’ you Shirley.” Nobody laughed. Jack was still intoxicated enough to be offended that no one found him humorous.

Donna was gaping, Ianto looked as if he was performing a pantomime version of shock. 

And Ohila wasn’t smiling. “The act of two people joining their lives together in wedlock is no laughing matter.”

Jack‘s good humor faded. “Of course it isn’t. Ianto and I would understand that better than anyone. We hired you to act in a movie, in the role of someone performing a ceremony because our original actor got drunk, punched a security guard, and we fired him.”

Ohila rested her hands on her hips. “I was asked to perform a wedding. You asked me to marry them.”

Jack unconsciously mirrored Ohila’s pose. “I asked you to act in a movie!”

Donna turned to him. “How’d you word it when you asked her?”

He scrubbed both hands through his hair, pacing back and forth in the small area. “I don’t remember what I said! Obviously I asked her…”

Ohila chimed in, “To join two souls.”

Jack whirled around. “I  _ know _ I  _ did not _ say that!”

Donna bellowed, “You did this on purpose! You’re always tryin’ to play matchmaker for them!”

“No!” Jack shouted, in the unfortunate silence between two songs. His cry did not go unnoticed by the crowd.

“Let’s take this to the caravan. Please…” Ianto nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor. Several people, including Saxon, were watching the sideshow with interest. “C’mon!” he directed. Jack stalked away, expecting everyone to follow him. 

The production team and the Karn sisterhood followed him to the caravans. As Jack unlocked the door of the production office, he muttered, “Not that I wouldn’t be happy if those two idiots admitted they’re in love and finally tied the knot, because the sexual tension between them is ridiculous…”

“I knew it!” Donna crowed.

“But I  _ didn’t  _ do this on purpose, I swear!” Jack argued. “I would never do that to them! Even if I do think they’re both stubborn as hell and I don’t get why James is still with his current companion, anyway, why the hell would I trick them into marrying off for real!”

Ianto interjected, “I feel weird having this conversation without them here. Can we contact them?”

“They are on two different planes!” Donna groused. “We won’t hear from them for hours. Let’s try to get this straightened out now, and maybe we won’t have to contact them at all… other than to laugh about it later.”

She took a deep breath, plastered on her best fake smile, and asked Ohila, “What exactly makes you think they’re married?”

Ohila didn’t try to hide her contempt for the question. She raised her chin, squared her shoulders and proclaimed, “They spoke the ancient words of matrimony…”

“That Harriet wrote!” Jack chimed in.

“Based on a Karn ceremony. Remember, a lot of the lore is based on the practices of this area. That’s why Harriet demanded we film it here!” Ianto reminded him.

Ohila cleared her throat, commanding attention again. “They spoke the matrimonial vow, I bound them with the red ribbon, and they kissed. Rather passionately, as I recall.”

Ianto pulled Jack off to the side. He murmured, “She went off book. She improvised part of the ceremony. I didn’t call cut… and Harriet didn’t have a problem with it.”

“Ah!” Jack exclaimed, an idea occurring to him. “There was no legal document signed.”

Ohila stated, “They signed the wedding certificate.”

Ianto and Jack stared at each other for a second, then Ianto clapped his hands once, startling his husband and Donna. “They didn’t sign their  _ actual names! _ They signed as Theta and Arkyiator!”

“I will need to see proof of this,” the Karn priestess said gravely, her eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms. The rest of the Karn sisterhood followed her lead. 

“Do we still have the prop?” Jack demanded.

“Yeah… the Meister of Rassilon burns it halfway through  _ Bad Wolf Rising _ , so we kept it,” Ianto recalled. “Lucy would have access to that…but..” Ianto’s face went pale.

“What?” Jack barked.

“They signed two. One for the shot, and one for the Children in Need auction. They were supposed to sign that one as Theta and Arkiyator, too!” Jack whined.

“I think they did, but I’m not sure…”

Donna ordered, “Call her!”

***

The prop documents were laid out on the table, the production team and Ohila gathered around it. Donna’s lips were pressed together tightly, while Ianto stood by silently, in shock. Jack’s forehead was pressed against his shoulder. One was signed as their characters. The other, however...

Donna marveled, “They  _ both… _ ”

“James McCrimmon. Rose Tyler,” Ohila helpfully read, indicating where they had signed their real names under their character names on the certificate meant for the auction. Jack groaned.

“That is one massive Freudian slip,” he finally stanmered. “In black and white.” 

“They did that because they knew it would get more money for the charity auction!” Donna argued. “Besides, it’s not a real…” Donna began.

“It follows the wording of the Karn wedding contract,” Ohila announced.

“Harriet and her bloody attention to detail,” growled Jack. He paced away, but couldn’t go far. The four women were cross legged in the narrow caravan hall blocking his way as they embroidered five small quilts. “I guess that’s for the fruits of their intimacy.” The women nodded and Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s no way this is legal. No way. No. We gotta call Jenny Flint in on this. She’ll know. We’ll call her before James and Rose.” He turned to Ohila. “She’s our attorney. She’ll know.”

“ _ I _ know,” Ohila said wisely.

***

Lucy had been dismissed by Jack, but she was smart enough to know when something was up. She’d peeked at the certificate in its protective covering, and surmised the rest after eavesdropping. She jogged back to Saxon’s caravan, full of gossip.

***

Rose switched her mobile completely off before her plane rolled down the runway. She wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone, and she didn’t intend to turn it on once she reached London. Not even for Mum. Noting that the in-flight movie was one in which Reinette played a supporting role, she decided there was more entertainment outside the plane window. She pulled her cap down low and turned to watch the world float by in darkness as her plane ascended. Eventually she fell into an uneasy doze in which she dreamed of both James and Jimmy. When the flight finally landed she exited the plane as soon as she could, grabbed her luggage and took a taxi (hard to find at two in the morning) and headed home. 

She steadfastly ignored the paparazzi camped out in the park across from her townhouse. Barely awake, she changed into leggings and a long t-shirt and fell into her bed. At least her sleep there was deep and dreamless.

***

James’s flight sat on the runway for an hour before it finally took off. Reinette talked the entire time of auditions she’d been on. He nodded in the appropriate places. He realized, the one time he looked at his phone, that it was nearly dead so he turned it all the way off and told Reinette, “I’m knackered.” He dozed fitfully for most of the plane ride. The in-flight movie was one that Reinette appeared in, so she was entertained. Once they landed, they hurried directly to a car and began their trip to Uncle Jamie’s. It was a long trip, and they didn’t arrive until the wee hours of the morning. They went straight to bed without disturbing a sleeping Jamie. James was sound asleep when Reinette quietly unplugged his charging phone.

***

Jenny Flint was not particularly thrilled to be awakened by a call from a panicked Jack Harkness, but when she heard the reason why she laughed loud enough to awaken her wife Vastra, who also fell about laughing. Once they’d calmed down, Jenny set to work to disprove the legality of the McCrimmon/Tyler nuptials. 

It didn’t take long to get an answer, once she received an emailed scan of the prop document and did some research. “Oh, they’re legally married. Their legal names are on the marriage certificate. And the union is recognized as legal in multiple countries,” she informed them over the speakerphone. “Including Great Britain.”

“It wasn’t notarized,” a stubborn Jack argued.

“Doesn’t need to be,” Jenny countered. 

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face, feeling the stubble forming there. He was completely sober now, trying to ruminate on the next step. 

“Are the bride and groom about? They should probably be informed,” Jenny recommended.

_ Ah. There’s the next step. _

***

Rose awakened to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She was completely disoriented, having forgotten she was sleeping in her own bed in her London townhouse. She groaned when she glanced at her mobile and realized she’d forgotten to plug it in upon her arrival. She plugged it in and switched it off silent.

The doorbell kept ringing. “Blimey,” she groaned, dragging herself out of bed. Padding to the front door, she steeled herself for a visit from her mother, who was likely there because Rose hadn’t called when she landed. She swung the door open without checking, so sure of who she’d see on the other side. She wasn’t wrong. Jackie stormed into her house.

“Where is he?”

“What?”

“You don’t call, you don’t answer your texts!”

“I got in really late, Mum, and I forgot to plug my phone in.” Rose skipped the part about her slight hangover from the party. Then she remembered Jackie’s question upon barging in. “Who are you expectin’ to be here with me?”

“Your co-star. James. That fella. He’s your husband now, apparently. You remember, the bloke you eloped with! That bloke decoratin’ your shirt. Didn’t expect to see my brand new son-in-law starin’ back at me from your boobs!”

Rose blinked, looking down, surprised to see James’ face staring intensely from her chest, surrounded by a purple and black swirly background. Her top was a _Vortex Boys_ shirt she’d grabbed, half asleep, in the wee hours of the morning. James had sent it to her as a cheeky gift a few years back. She rolled her eyes and stared at Jackie’s phone screen as if that held the answer to her mother’s baffling statement. “Elope? What are you on about?”

“You an’ your fella. It’s all over the  _ Daily Sun.” _

“Well, you know the  _ Daily Sun _ is crap, Mum. When have they ever printed the truth about anyone, especially me?” 

Mum thrust her phone at Rose. Twitter was open, and she was looking at a link to a  _ Daily Sun  _ article _. _ “I can already tell you it’s bollocks before I even read it.” She glanced at the headline:  _ True Love Blossoms on Set as  _ Wolves _ Stars Wed For Real. _ It was accompanied by a blurry, long distance shot of her and James in their wedding costumes. The time stamp on the article said it was three hours old.

“Are you sayin’ that’s a lie?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Utter shite. Somebody doesn’t know the difference between real life and movie makin’. See, there’s this pretend thing we do, called actin’. Sometimes we dress up, too.”

“Don’t get cheeky with me, Rose Marion Tyler. I can still bend you over my knee, movie star or not!”

“Mum… I’m sorry.. but I haven’t had any coffee yet and and m’ knackered.” Jackie arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Rose blew out an exasperated breath and queried, “Why would I come back here alone if we eloped? Wouldn’t we be on our honeymoon? I mean, be logical!”

“Well, I suppose…”

Rose fought the urge to groan. “Just… hold on a mo. Lemme get my phone. I just wanna see…” She jogged down her hallway to the bedroom, wondering if James had seen that article. He hated Twitter. She smirked, thinking of the tirade he’d go on. Snatching her phone up from the nightstand, she quickly typed in the passcode. The screen was covered in text notifications. There was nothing from James. Disappointed, she tapped the message button. She had 30 texts waiting for her, but luckily 20 of them were from Mum. That left several more from Jack, three from Donna, and two from her agent, Sarah Jane Smith. 

Jack’s first message read:  _ Hey, Rosie, got a bit of a situation here and you’re not picking up. Call me when you get in.  _ As the night had gone on the messages had only gotten more terse.  _ Need to talk to you, Rosie. Rosie, call me back. Rose, where are you?  _ The fact that he didn’t call her Rosie on that last text worried her. 

Donna’s were shorter.  _ Call me before Jack goes insane. Call now. And if you don’t call Jack, call Sarah. _

Sarah’s first message was much the same as the others, but the second read,  _ Hope you get this soon. Video call w/ ITCOW team. Half nine. _

“What’s an It-cow?”

Rose hadn’t heard her mother follow her in. So when Jackie spoke, she startled. “Blimey, Mum, you’re a ninja!” Her heart was pounding out of her chest. “It’s  _ In the Company of Wolves _ !”

“Is this about that Twitter story?”

Rose glanced at her bedside clock. It was 9:20.  _ What on earth could they have to say over a conference call?  _

“Did you get fired?” Jackie gasped.

“No… no… we made the whole movie. They’re not firin’ me. Just… no.”

As the time clicked over from 9:20 to 9:21, Rose felt a sense of foreboding. Did something happen to someone on the film?  _ James? Surely there’d be news if something had happened to him? Unless it hadn’t been reported…  _ She frantically texted James.

_ Hey, get back to me, okay? Just check in. _

***

Upon waking, the first thing James noticed as he squinted at the side table was that his phone was unplugged. He’d been exhausted and fuzzy-brained when they’d finally stepped across Uncle Jamie’s threshold but he remembered plugging it in. He’d nearly knocked over the antique lamp doing it. 

Since he’d been the first one to collapse into a deep sleep, that meant that Reinette had been the one to unplug it. He growled quietly and scooped the phone up as he crawled out of bed. Reinette stirred, opening her eyes. “Stay,” she mumbled.

Not wanting to get into a conversation with her, he murmured, “Uncle Jamie’s cooking breakfast.” He grabbed his dressing gown and left the room, ignoring her calling his name.

James felt his cheeks heating up.  _ Coward, every time _ . He couldn’t avoid the conversation they needed to have, and it  _ would  _ happen, but not before coffee.

In the beginning, Reinette had reeled him in with her charm and wit. She’d made him laugh, and quite honestly, the… dancing had been sublime. People who knew him and knew about her wonder what he’d seen in her, given her reputation for being difficult, but he’d always defended her, saying there was more than met the eye. But the longer they’d stayed together that streak of ice in her became more apparent. She used people. James suspected that he might be one of the people she was using.

Now James wondered if he’d been defending his own pride more than her reputation. 

Being around Rose again made him realize how different she was from Reinette. Rose had never lost the part of her that came from the estates, and she was always willing to go the extra mile to help people in need. Reinette did charity work, but it always seemed to coincide with a film or show she was doing.

The Children in Need auction had been a prime example of Rose’s generosity. They’d readily agreed to autographing the extra prop wedding certificate, but she was the one who’d talked the main cast into performing a skit on the upcoming telethon, even talking Harriet into writing it. People rallied around her. 

James reached the kitchen as he was mentally composing sonnets to Rose’s generous nature, so he startled when his uncle spoke.

“Dinnae hear you come in, lad. Shoulda wakened me up when ya arrived!”

Uncle Jamie, already fully dressed in what he called his casual kilt, was heaping bacon on a plate. 

“Oh! Sorry, daydreamin’. We got in really late. Didn’t wanna bother you.”

Uncle Jamie plopped the plate of bacon on the table. “We?”

“Reinette should be comin’ down soon.”

Uncle Jamie nodded. “Ah. I see. Surprised ya brought her. I’d read some things about you and your leadin’ lady. Was actually kinda hopin’ I’d get t’ visit with her again. Always loved talkin’ t’her when you’d bring me to the soap set. Bonnie lass, inside and out.”

James cocked an eyebrow. “What’ve you read?”

“M’mate Zoe showed me her  _ Daily Sun…” _

James scrubbed his hands over his eyes. “ _ Daily Sun _ ? Y’know that’s a load of horseshit.” He helped himself to some bacon as Jamie set a steaming coffee mug down in front of him. “Thanks.”

“Just dinnae expect to see Reinette again, not after Christmas. She dinnae exactly act like she wanted to be here. You look like you got somethin’ on your mind.”

James smiled, but his lips were tight and his jaw was clenched. Uncle Jamie nodded, apparently not needing an answer. James murmured, “Way things are goin’, you'll prob’ly be my date for the premiere. I’ll make sure you sit by Rose.” 

Jamie grinned broadly. “I’ll take ye up on that. Fantasy hogwash isn’t my thing, but if Rose Tyler’s in it, I’ll watch.”

James chuckled, then remembered his uncharged mobile. He fished it out of his pocket and plugged it into the wall by the kitchen table. “So, what’ve you been up to, besides reading Zoe’s gossip rags?”

Uncle Jamie opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by a comical cacophony of text alerts buzzing, singing and ringing from his mobile. “Best check that.”

“Thirty messages? Blimey. Jack…my agent, River… Donna…”. His heart gave a little jolt. “Rose.”

The screen lit up with yet another text, from River.  _ Where the hell are you? Video call at 9:30.  _ He glanced at the time. 9:25. 

***

At precisely 9:30, Rose sat in front of her laptop, with her mother hovering in the background. In Scotland, James was set up in Uncle Jamie’s office. 

Both were surprised to see the other on the screen along with River, Sarah Jane, Donna and Jack. Ianto was visible, pacing in the background. 

“Oh, thank God, I thought something happened to you, James, and they wanted to tell me face to face!” Rose blurted. 

James exclaimed, “M’fine! I’m so sorry you were worried!” 

“It’s okay… Gave me a little jolt, though.”

“Erm… nice shirt,” James quipped. “Glad you’re gettin’ some use out of it.”

Rose chuckled, glancing down at James’ face adorning her chest.  _ Well, if that’s not half embarrassing.  _ “Oh, yeah…”

They fell silent, realizing that there were, in fact, other people on this call, and the other participants were staring silently. Jack rubbed at his temples, River smirked, her eyebrow arched, and Donna’s arms were crossed. 

“Erm… hello,” James mumbled. Rose gave a little wave. 

Silence. 

“Well,” Sarah Jane stated. “Something’s come up.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Is it about that rubbish article? We’ve never made a huge deal about ‘em before. “

James asked, “Is this about that evening out at the pizzeria?”

Rose broke in, “Different story. They’re sayin’ we’re married. Somebody leaked a set pic of us. It’s rubbish. M’ not sure why this warrants a video call.”

“Well, it’s a little more complicated than that,” River said dryly.

A new voice piped up from behind Donna and Jack. At first neither Rose nor James recognized the voice, despite its familiarity. When the woman nudged her way into the frame, it clicked. 

It was the woman who took Adam’s part. Donna stood up, apparently trying to stop the her from talking, but this lady was one of the few people on Earth not intimidated by Donna Noble.

“You are indeed joined in the ancient Karn tradition,” the woman announced. 

“Was hopin’ to break that to them a little more… gradually,” Jack interjected. 

James, who’s been leaning into the desk, sat back slowly. Rose blinked several times.

Sarah Jane broke the silence. “So… we need to discuss the next step.”

River commented, “While we were waitin’ for you to get in touch with us, we discussed how we’re going to get ahead of the tabloids, and of course, Jenny Flint is looking into the options for dissolution…”

James cut in. “Excuse me, bit confused here. So… she… the woman… the actress...I’m sorry, we never got your name.”

“Priestess Ohila,” the woman said.

“I meant your actual name,” James stammered. His brain was shutting down and he wasn’t quite sure why exactly this was the sticking point when she seemed to be asserting that they were…

_ Married?! _

“Priestess Ohila,” she repeated.

Rose blurted what James wanted to say but his brain wouldn’t let him, “So, is she sayin’ we’re… actually married?” Priestess Ohila nodded.

Donna stared at Jack. “You take this one, chief.”

Jack sighed, “She is. You are.”

All the participants (except for the unflappable Priestess Ohila) flinched when Jackie squawked, “How the bloomin’ ‘ell do you get married and not know it?!”


	5. Chapter Five: The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Rose learn about more about the predicament they’re in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading and commenting! I really appreciate it.

Rose glared at her mother, who shrugged. “Seems like you’d know if you were hitched or not. Are they actually married? Is that what you’re sayin’?”

Ohila nodded somberly. “The vow was taken.”

“The vow was taken by Theta and Arykiator, not me and Rose!” James sputtered. “There was no marriage license signed…”

“Well, actually,” Donna interjected, holding up the wedding certificate.”

Rose gaped. “That’s for the Children in Need thing!”

James, who’s been running his hands distractedly through his hair, leaned in to squint at the screen. His appearance was that of a disgruntled porcupine staring into a security camera. Rose had to fight the urge to guffaw. The whole thing was mental, and that close-up view of James wasn’t helping. A giggle bubbled up.

“According to Jenny Flint, it’s legal,” Sarah Jane piped up.

“Well, who’s that and why would she have an opinion?” Jackie asked, earning another glare from Rose.

“Hi. Jack Harkness. And you are?”

“My mum,” Rose interrupted. “And she needs to just zip it if she’s gonna stay in the room.” She followed her warning up with a stern finger pointing at her mother, who immediately visibly bristled.

“I see where Rose gets her beauty,” Jack flirted, diffusing the tension. Jackie gave him a winning smile, causing a disgruntled sigh from her daughter and an eyeroll from Ianto. Jack went on to explain, “Jenny is our attorney, and she’s a good one. We have no reason to believe this isn’t legitimate.”

“I _told_ you it was legitimate,” Ohila groused.

James spoke up, the shock having momentarily derailed his gob, “In that case… what is the next step? What do we do?”

“What do the pair of you want to do, sweetie?” River asked. “Seems like we shouldn’t make assumptions.”

Rose opened her mouth to answer. What _did_ she want to do _?_ “James…” she began. “I really think we need to…”

“Wellll,” he drawled, “I think we have to...I suppose… we didn’t mean for it to be real, so we need to…”

“Talk about dissolving it,” Ianto finished. Rose’s shoulders sagged, but she wasn’t sure if it was in relief or not. James had a similar look on his face.

“Okay… what steps do we need to take?” James asked. “Can Jenny file for that on our behalf? Do we even need to file anything? We were married under false pretenses.”

“Exactly,” Rose agreed. “Neither one of us went into this expecting to be actually married. We have our own lives, and plans and… how do we take care of this? Can the lady who married us...Ohila… help in any way?”

Ohila stepped in front of Jack and Donna. “I am relieved that you are finally asking the right question. You were married in the Karn tradition, and you spoke ancient, sacred vows. We believe those vows are for life.”

Rose stared at James’ image on the screen. He looked back at her, his eyes wide. What she wouldn’t give for a normal life. _One where you met a bloke, dated, and then decided if you wanted to marry him. And then life would just unfold normally…Not that James wouldn’t be a great bloke to spend a life with..._

In Scotland, James heard Ohila’s words and his heart jolted. _For life?_ _Not that Rose wouldn’t be a wonderful person… she would be brilliant, quite honestly… this is so unfair. We never got the chance to choose._

“Pardon… I do not believe you were listening,” Ohila’s voice pulled them out of their own heads. “This is quite an unprecedented situation. I believe that in the best interests of the couple, a dissolution is in order. However…”

Jack groaned, “There’s always a however.” Donna smacked him on the arm for his rudeness, which nearly sent Rose into giggles again. She was fairly certain that any laughter at this point would be pure hysterics.

“However,” Ohila reiterated, “a Karn joining must be dissolved by the officiant who performed the ceremony.”

“So, we need to travel back to Karn,” Rose said.

Ohila nodded in confirmation. 

“So, what if a rock falls on her head and she dies before they can get there?” Jackie chimed in. “Are they just married for good?”

“Oh, God, Mum!” Rose groaned, whirling around. “Enough from you!”

“Well, it’s a fair question!” Jackie spat.

Rose turned back to see Sarah Jane, her mouth covered with her hand, and River biting her lip. Donna, Jack and Ianto had turned their backs to the camera. That did not help the hysteria bubbling up. She looked to James.

James didn’t find the question humorous at all as his mine whirred with the what-ifs and wherefores of them being joined in wedlock. “Yes… what would happen?” he sputtered.

“I didn’t mean to offend ya,” Jackie chimed in.

Ohila’s lips quirked into a smile. “You did not insult me. Marriages in our culture normally happen after a long engagement and much discernment from bride and groom, so most, if not all, stay together. I understand that through no fault of your own…”. She shot a dark look in Jack’s direction. “...you did not get that discernment period. But still, you must follow the rite of divorce.”

“Of course,” Rose agreed.

“We’ll do what we need to do,” James affirmed.

Ohila went on, “You will need to travel here and I will meet with you. At our meeting, if you are absolutely sure that you do not wish to remain married, I will perform the rite and you will sign the document recording the divorce.”

“And that would be legally binding. Say, if we chose to marry someone in the future…” James asked. Rose’s heart sank. That was _really_ something she didn’t want to think of happening with Reinette. _Not her._

Ohila answered, “There would be nothing standing in the way if you chose to marry another. I hope that the decision you make is considered with the utmost care, with each other’s hearts taken into consideration. My acolytes and I shall retire for the night.” She nodded at Jack , and then walked away. Off camera, Rose and James heard the door to the caravan open, then close a few seconds later. 

There was a long pause in which no one who was involved with the video chat knew what to say. “Well…” James finally drawled. It was an unusual feeling to be gobsmacked. 

“I’m assuming you want to get to Karn as soon as possible,” River said.

Rose and James nodded, still unable to speak. 

Sarah Jane interjected, “I’ll take care of your travel arrangements, Rose. I’ll get with you, River, and we’ll coordinate their schedules.”

“Of course. We’ll get on that. Sweetie…and I mean both of you… we’ll get it worked out.”

“Don’t fret,” Sarah Jane added. “Goodbye. See you soon.” She clicked her video feed off, and after a wave, River followed suit.

Jack stepped forward. “I have to apologize to the pair of you. I had no idea… I honestly thought she knew I just needed her to act. I’d never do this to you on purpose, you have to know that.” Ianto slipped a comforting arm around his husband.

James sighed, running his hands through his hair again. “Jack, I know you’ve always wanted to play matchmaker, even if you didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Rose added, “We know you’re never trick us on purpose, but James is right! What could you have said to her to make her think this was happening for real?”

Jack covered his face with his hands, and after rubbing his eyes all he could do was shrug. 

“What’s done is done, I suppose,” Donna sighed. “We’ll get this worked out.”

“What about the story in the _Daily Sun_? It’s out there,” James asked. “Who wrote it, anyway?”

“Bloke named VanStatten,” Donna answered, “But what’s that got to do with anything?”

Rose snorted. “What he’s sayin’ is that most people know he’s only got a passing acquaintance with the truth. Not a lotta people believe anything he writes. So we may have lucked out.”

Ianto interjected, “Still. That pic was taken from the set, and I’d love to know how he got it. Has to be someone involved in the production.”

“I’m too knackered to solve a mystery, so that’s it for me. I gotta sleep sometime or I’m gonna be grouchy,” Donna stated. Jack didn’t take the bait, which told them all about his state of mind.

“Jack, let yourself off the hook. Like Donna said, it’s done. We’ll work it out,” Rose said, giving him a small smile. “Still love ya, y’ know.”

Jack smiled. “Cheers, Rosie.” Reclaiming some of his swagger he asked, “What about you, James? Still love me?”

“I’ll consider it,” James answered with a smirk.

“And with that, we’ll end the call. Talk to you soon,” Ianto said, waving as he turned off their camera. Soon, the only ones left were James and Rose.

Rose looked over her shoulder. “Mum, would you give us a little privacy?”

“He is a bit fit,” Jackie commented. “Could do worse for a husband.” 

Rose hissed “Mum!” Jackie shrugged and wandered off to Rose’s bedroom, where she supposed her mother would unpack her suitcase, just in time for her to throw some clean clothes in it for the trip back to Karn.

“That would be your mother-in-law,” Rose told him, rolling her eyes.

“Ah,” was all James said. After a long moment, he drawled, “Weeelll…” at the same time she sighed, “Right, then.” Rose hated the tentativeness between the two of them. They should be laughing this off, not tiptoeing around each other. _It would’ve been easier if we’d ended the video and called each other on our mobiles,_ Rose thought. She wouldn’t have to see the look in his eyes. Was it sadness? Was he turned off by the idea of being married to her? 

Finally Rose forged ahead, asking, “Can you believe all this?”

“It’s definitely a first for me.”

Rose chuckled. “This makes you my first husband.”

“And you can join the First Wives Club, if we can find you a chapter there,” James quipped. “You’ll be my favorite ex-wife, you know.”

Rose’s heart lurched. “And you’ll be my favorite ex-husband. “Never really planned on getting divorced... but then I didn’t plan on getting married without knowing it while on a film set. So I guess life is full of surprises.”

“Oh, yes. But as surprises go… I don’t hate it,” James confessed. Rose felt her heart speed up. “If I had to get accidentally married, and then suddenly divorced, I’m glad it was with you.”

“Yeah,” Rose answered in a whisper, swallowing around the lump that had just formed. She cleared her throat. “I suppose we’re heading to Karn again.”

She felt a need to change the subject. Their discussions of being favorite ex-spouses seemed so _final,_ as if going to Karn for the divorce somehow meant an end to their friendship. Maybe not, maybe they’d always be _friendly_ , but it wouldn’t be the same. “So… who do you think leaked the picture from the set? It had to be someone from the production, because the _Daily Sun_ got just enough of the details right, even if it was written by VanStatten. Guess a broken clock’s right twice a day.”

There was a pause, and Rose gazed at James, sitting back, his tongue curled against his teeth as he scrubbed his hand through his hair. ( _His really_ great _hair.)_

“We know just about everybody from _Regency…_ Weeellll...Bill’s new.”

“It couldn't be Bill. I’ve gotten to know her and she’s brilliant! And just because we know a lot of the people from the soap opera doesn’t mean one of them didn’t take some money in exchange for that story..”

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll admit I haven’t given much thought to it. The whole sudden wedding kerfluffle distracted me a bit. Oooh, a Kerfluffle in Karn. I rather like that. Makes for a good headline.”

Rose couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Oh, it’s a kerfluffle now, is it?”

“Well, it’s better than a snafu on the set or even a Karn clusterf...”

“I’ll take kerfluffle!” Rose interrupted, laughing hard enough to make her sides hurt, so relieved when he joined in with her. Now this was more _them._

“I think that’s the best description. And it’s best to have a hand to hold, especially in the case of a kerfluffle. And no matter what our marital status is, you’ll always be my friend. The best.”

Rose’s eyes stung. “ _You’ll always be”_ sounded so much more like an ending. She would have much preferred a “ _You are my friend.”_ “Yeah. That’s good to know.”

“I think it’s best that we take care of this as soon as possible… you know, so it’s not hanging over our heads.” 

“Oh, of course,” Rose nodded. “Look, I gotta go… I’ll see you soon, I guess. For our divorce.”

“See you soon,” he nodded, and before he could, she turned off her camera. 

***

James stared at the blank screen for a moment, then turned clicked off the computer. He sat back in the desk chair, closing his eyes. He groaned quietly. He felt as though he’d handled every bit of that wrong, and that Rose probably was repulsed by the idea of marriage to him. _Okay, maybe not repulsed and why am I even speculating about something that’s not real in the first place…_

“Is everything all right, my angel?” 

His heart jolting in surprise, James spun the chair around to see Reinette standing in the doorway. He’d shut that door, and she hadn’t knocked. “How much of that conversation did you hear?”

Reinette’s eyes widened, and she pulled her silky blue dressing gown tighter around her. “I heard you, and you sounded distressed. I didn’t hear any conversation. I don’t spy on you, James, and I don’t care for your tone.”

His jaw tensed. “Sorry. I’m dealing with some things about… the movie.”

“Do you need to go back for reshooting?”

He stood, but didn’t step towards her. He needed to keep some space in between them. “I do need to go back, but not for reshoots. Something’s happened. You’re familiar enough with the _Moment in Gallifrey_ book series to know my character marries Rose Tyler’s, right?”

“I don’t remember a wedding in the first book... but then again, I didn’t finish. I read enough to know I’m not interested in fantasy books.”

He gave her a terse nod. It wasn’t the first time she’d expressed her disdain for a genre he enjoyed. “Right, then. At any rate, there was a bit of a mixup and… without getting into too many details of _how_ it happened, the person hired to act as the officiant in the wedding scene got it a little mixed up…” He took a deep breath, steeling himself for her reaction.. “...and actually married us. Legally, that is. I’m accidentally but legally married to Rose Tyler.” Hearing the sentence spoken out loud sent a bit of a thrill through him. He didn’t have a chance to dwell on that reaction because Reinette burst into laughter, hugging herself, bending at the waist. James detected no good humor in her laugh. 

“Oh, that’s rich,” Reinette gasped. “Are you telling me that ridiculous Twitter rumor is true?”

“If you saw that why are you acting surprised? Yes, it’s true,” he countered. With difficulty, Reinette’s laughter ceased.

“It’s simply ridiculous. I didn’t believe the story.”

“I don’t disagree. It’s pretty daft, but yet here we are.”

Wiping her eyes, Reinette said, “You’re divorcing, I assume.”

“Of course we are. We didn’t choose this. I’m waiting to hear back from River. She and Sarah Jane Smith are coordinating schedules and such and then we’ll go to Karn.”

“You can’t just file in London?”

“Not in this case. Rose and I have to go…”

“You and Rose have to go off together for this. Of course. Any excuse…” She trailed off with a shrug.

“Any excuse?” he inquired, then realized he didn’t want Reinette to pull her jealousy routine. Maybe he wasn’t ready for the talk they needed to have but it seemed as though he needed to have it now. “Rose and I are going to take care of this. And then…”

“And then what?”

“Reinette, I’m sorry, I’m so very sorry, but this situation isn’t fair to either one of us. We’re not happy, and we haven’t been for quite a while. We tolerate each other at best. We’re not friends. I don’t know that we ever were.”

“Not like you and _Rose_ are. The _best_ of friends, that is.”

With that, James realized she’d heard much more than what she’d let on. It only solidified his resolve. Trying to tamp down his anger, he murmured calmly, “I’m moving out of the flat. My next call is to Lynda, and she’s going to start scouring London for a place.”

With a bitter smile, she stated, “You’re leaving me for Rose.”

James shook his head. “Please don’t blame her for our problems. We have been limping along for a while. Neither one of us have wanted to admit that whatever we had when we started out… that spark… is gone. This isn’t Rose’s fault.”

“That’s a lie and you know it, James. You just won your golden ticket of freedom, and you’re going off with _her._ It’s so predictable.” With her crossed, scowling, she had some kind of terrible, icy beauty. “It’s always Rose Tyler. It’ll always be Rose. And you know it. Even if you haven’t been sleeping with her, I’ve been distinctly in second place for quite a while. Nobody gets between James and Rose.”

“We’re simply going to Karn because that’s where we have to get divorced. I’m not running away with her.”

”You want her, though, not me.”

“We’re merely going to Karn for the divorce.” he repeated, and he really did believe that in his heart. But he did have to make a confession, as much to himself as to Reinette. He went on, “I can’t deny I have feelings for her, though, and you should never be anyone’s second choice. You deserve more than that.”

“How magnanimous of you, James,” she stared with a frosty smile. She stood, her arms wrapped around herself. It hurt him to see her apparently so wounded. But she’d used guilt in the past to reel him back in, and it wasn’t going to work this time. He had to make sure she knew it.

“I’ll move into a hotel room once I return from Scotland. And Karn too, I suppose. I can arrange for my things to be put into storage…”

“We can make those arrangements later,” she told him. “When you get back home.”

“No, I want it taken care of now,” James stated flatly. “There’s no going back, Reinette. It’s over.”

“I understand,” she said, straightening her spine regally. “I shall make travel arrangements. Do you think your uncle would mind if I occupied the room across from yours, until I’ve made my plans?”

James shook his head. 

Silently, she turned and exited the room, pushing past Uncle Jamie without a word. “Eventful mornin’, I take it?” Jamie asked. 

James perched on the edge of the desk, rubbing his eyes. His shoulders slumped. “Could say that,” he answered with a wry laugh. “I broke up with Reinette. I think. She was quite calm about the whole thing.”

“Yeah, I woulda expected a wee bit more bellowin’.”

“Still could happen, though,” James shrugged. She was too quiet. 

“Thanks for the warnin.’

He rubbed his eyes again. He was exhausted. “You’ll appreciate this, though. Apparently I’m…”

“Married to Rose Tyler? Zoe texted me that story. Is it true?”

James rolled his eyes. “Aye,” he replied, falling into the Scottish accent he’d picked up from years of living with Jamie. 

“Should I be welcomin’ her into the family?”

“Bit premature for that,” James told him.

“Well, keep me up to date. Cannae be gettin’ all my information from Zoe’s red tops.”

James chuckled. “You‘ll be the first to know if anythin’ transpires on that front. We have to get divorced first.”

Uncle Jamie looked at in incredulously then laughed. “Your life’s not half borin’.”

“I could stand for some boredom, actually.” James’s phone beeped with an incoming text. “From my agent… ah, she has the travel plans worked out. I take off tomorrow morning, ridiculously early. Well, that’ll make for an awkward rest of the day.” James eyed the stairs warily.

“Let’s give her some time to herself, shall we? Let’s go inspect the loch,” Uncle Jamie suggested, a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

  
  


***

Rose was having lunch, blessedly alone for the first time in several hours when Sarah Jane sent her the travel information. Her plane took off very early the next morning. When she arrived at the airport 30 miles outside of Karn, she needed to wait a bit until James got off his plane, then she’d arranged for them to share a car to the Sisterhood of Karn’s temple. 

“We’ll get this sorted, don’t you worry,” Sarah Jane, always reassuring, told her. Rose had no doubt that by the end something would be sorted. Whether it was good or not, remained to be seen. 

Immediately after disconnecting with Sarah, the phone rang again. She wasn’t as quick to answer when she saw that the number was Jimmy’s. She allowed him to leave a message, just in case he’d heard some new rumor about her marital status. If it was something she’d need to take action on, she would. 

The message began predictably: talking about the rumors, but to her relief, he hadn’t heard anything she didn’t already know. Then it veered into new territory. “Babe,” he called her (which she despised now) “I wrote a song for you and I want you to sing it on our new album. Jimmy and Rose, singin’ together again.”

Rose rolled her eyes. She had a choice: she could delete the message, let it fade into oblivion, or she could answer. She decided to give in to her impulse to answer him. That part of her that wasn’t so far removed from the estates desperately needed Jimmy Stone to know, in no uncertain terms, Rose Tyler was finished with him.

She dialed, he answered, but he didn’t get past “Hey, babe,” before she launched into her answer to his request.

“Jimmy, I know the only reason you want me on your album is that the only single of yours that ever charted had me singing backup. And I also know that since I’m in a bit of limelight right now, you’ll likely chart again with me. But I have zero fucks to give about your music career, and I just need you to piss off. Oh, and say hello to Sweet Little Seventeen while you’re at it. Or is she eighteen now? Doesn’t matter. I’m blockin’ your number.” Rose hit the disconnect button and she swore she could hear Amy, Clara and her mother cheering her on in her mind. She immediately deleted Jimmy’s contact and blocked his number. 

“And that’s that. Shoulda done it a long time ago.” 

Rose Tyler was feeling triumphant, for all of a few seconds. She realized that the person she most wanted to call was not one of the women she imagined cheering her on.

It was James. 

But she didn’t call. The situation between the pair of them was too uncertain for that.

***

Upon returning after a trip to the loch and a quick meal out, James and Uncle Jamie discovered a cryptic note on the kitchen table. 

_James, I’ve made arrangements for a flight out, and I’ve decided to stay in the village until then. Do not worry about me. We shall see each other quite soon. R._

Reinette had left without saying goodbye, which didn’t upset him. However, her uncharacteristic silence in the aftermath of the breakup negated whatever relief he felt. She so loved having the last word. 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit more drama with Reinette, James meets up with Rose in Karn and discovers that getting a divorce is a bit more complicated than merely signing a paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little after Halloween treat...Thank you for continuing to read and comment on this story! Some of you thought the divorce might not be as straightforward as James and Rose thought, and you were right. Also, some thought Reinette would go full psycho, and while she’s certainly unpleasant, we’ll be (mostly) finished with her after this chapter. The next half of the story is all about our idiots in love finally getting it together.

The skies over Edinburgh Airport were dark and drab, the darkened clouds illuminated only by occasional lightning. “Brilliant,” he muttered as he grabbed his carry-on bag. He hadn’t packed much, in hopes that they’d be able to get this over with quickly and they’d be back home soon. 

Hoping that the flight wouldn’t be delayed or worse, cancelled because of the weather, James trudged into the airport. 

As it turned out the storm was the least of his worries. Reinette, who’d left Uncle Jamie’s without a word, was apparently lying in wait in the airport concourse. Even better, a _Daily Sun_ writer he detested was loitering about with a photographer. The only good thing was that the airport was fairly deserted. He put his head down, steadfastly staring at the carpet as he marched past, praying that he wouldn’t be noticed.

That, of course, was too much to ask for. “McCrimmon!” the reporter, VanStatten, called out. James didn’t stop to look back. He could hear the camera clicking away as he pictured the smirk on the smug git’s face. “Off to be with Rose, I take it. I mean, she is your wife. So… who’s cheating on whom, then? Is Reinette the other woman… or is Rose? Either way, it’s quite like reliving the mistakes of your parents…”

James stopped and whirled around, his eyes hard as he stalked back to them. Warning bells went off in his head- he couldn’t charge at them like the oncoming storm outside, that would just give VanStatten more fodder. So he ignored the reporter and glared at Reinette. “Getting the last word in, Reinette? Calling in a hack from a red top is cold, even for you. You do enjoy your theatrics, I suppose. We finished this yesterday.”

“You did,” Reinette countered. “I’ve a few things to say.”

“Then you should’ve said them at Jamie’s. We’re finished. It has nothing to do with Rose Tyler. It has everything to do with both of us needing to move on. Look at it this way… you’re free to party in Greece with Louis, which I suspect you’d do regardless. Enjoy yourself.” He turned to the reporter. “I honestly don’t give a shit about your exclusive. You’ll just write whatever fiction you please anyway. We’ll let our attorneys sort it out once it’s published. And before you ask, yeah, that’s not a threat, it’s a promise.”

“I’m not worried,” VanStatten countered.

“I don’t care,” James growled back.

“This is your last chance with me, James,” Reinette warned him. Apparently she needed the attention back on her, judging from the glare she shot in VanStatten’s direction.

James stared at her, marveling at the coldness in her eyes. “I’m not taking it,” he said flatly. “And I’m wondering why we ever thought this would work out between us.”

Reinette attempted a smile, but it did t touch her eyes, “That’s so simple, James. You’re sweet. You’re a literal angel. And you’re successful. We need each other.”

James smiled bitterly. “And Louis isn’t successful, not anymore. He’s a bit washed-up, if you really want to be honest. He’s not in a position to help you further your career. Think I’ve finally figured it out. Well, better late than never. I need to board my plane. Goodbye.”

He turned on his heel to walk away, knowing that Reinette was likely not finished.

“I suppose you’re trading me for an uneducated chav who’s actually doing the same thing of which you’re accusing me,” Reinette called.

Jaw clenched, he turned back around he knew he should’ve just ignored her, but he couldn’t. He stalked up to her, toe to toe, growling, “No, Rose Tyler certainly does not need me to make her successful. She was doing that all on her own before we ever met. Brilliantly. Don’t project your own insecurities on her.” He heard the click of the camera, knowing that the photographer had just gotten his money shot, but he didn’t care. “I’ve called Lynda, and she’ll be looking for a new place for me. Believe it or not, Reinette, I don’t wish you any ill will. I do wish you’ll leave me alone.”

And with that, he turned and walked away, heading resolutely to his gate, sticking his earbuds in to muffle the sound of her getting in the last word. 

***

Rose’s plane landed at the airport thirty miles outside of Karn, on schedule. Sarah had passed on James’s flight information so she could wait on him and they could share a car to the Sisterhood of Karn, which was another ten miles outside of the village. 

She had quite a while to wait, as James’s plane was over an hour late arriving. The airport was tiny, and there was no real food to speak of, so she bought some snacks and drinks from a vending machine and paced around the small concourse. 

Her phone buzzed with a text from Amy. _Is it true? Are you really in Karn to get a divorce? I swear if Rory’s pranking me about all this I’ll kill him._

Rose chuckled. _Don’t kill Rory. Yes, that’s all true._

_I’m still hacked off that he found out before me. What are you gonna do?_

Rose rolled her eyes. What did Amy expect? _Get a divorce!_

_I hope the two of you take some time out to think about what you really want. And talk. And maybe snog._

Before Rose could answer that, a door opened and people from the late flight started filing into the concourse. Quickly, Rose typed _I’ll take that into consideration_ , then she scanned the crowd. 

James was one of the last to come through the door. His brow was furrowed, his mouth turned down. Meeting him halfway, she could practically see the tension radiating off of him in waves. Without preamble she held up a Coke and a Snickers bar. “Sorry, they don’t have Irn Bru. Or bananas.”

His lips quirked into a near-smile. “Rubbish airport.”

“What happened?”

James accepted the snacks and as he tore into his snickers bar, he sighed. “Turbulence. At the airport and in the air.” He didn’t elaborate.

“Look on the bright side… we’ll get this all sorted out soon. I suppose.” 

He shrugged. “We shall see.” 

“You can relax in the car. We’ve got a bit of a trip ahead,” Rose told him as they walked out of the concourse. James sighed. 

“Thanks for the snack,” he said sadly, tossing the wrapper into a bin. Now that his hand was free, Rose took it. He paused and looked down at their joined hands. Rose’s cheeks warmed and she nearly pulled away, not knowing if she’d overstepped the new invisible boundary that seemed to be between them. He only squeezed her hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

She glanced up at James, and it broke her heart to see the vulnerability in his eyes. “Need a friend?” she asked. James replied with another quick squeeze. They walked out to the taxis and it wasn’t long before their luggage was stowed in the boot and they were on their way.

James was silent for most of the trip, wincing at the bumpy road occasionally. Fifteen minutes into the ride he mentioned, “Reinette and I split up,” but he offered no further elaboration.

“Oh,” Rose murmured. 

“I’m honestly not upset that it’s over… but breaking it off was a bit of a mess. I don’t really want to talk about it now… but later, I do want to...talk to you. About many things.”

“If you need someone, I’m here. We’ll get our divorce, then we’ll go out to eat and you can tell me about it.” 

His lips quirked into a small smile. “That’s the plan, then.” He sighed and rested his head on hers. He didn’t let go of her hand for the entire trip. Rose didn’t want to hope that it was a good sign. She supposed she’d know, later in the day, after the divorce was finalized.

***

Upon arriving at the Sisterhood’s temple, after a long, bumpy car trip, James and Rose quickly discovered that the situation was more complicated than they’d realized. To begin with, Ohila was not even on the property.

“She will return in two sunrises.”

“Not for two days, you’re saying?” James squeaked.

“Mother Ohila is on a spiritual quest for the first day of the full moon.”

Rose plastered a smile on. “We were told to come as soon as possible, yet we weren’t made aware that she’d be gone.”

Oshira smiled, giving the smallest hint of a shrug, saying, “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Can’t you witness the signing?” James asked.

“Only Mother Ohila can do that. She married you, she must divorce you. I cannot. She will be back within one day of the full moon.”

James mumbled, “Is she secretly a werewolf?”

“Rude,” Rose hissed. 

“We have prepared two cottages for you. You should spend the time in meditation before your dissolution.”

“So is that meditation served concurrently with her moondance?” James growled.

Rose grabbed James’s arm and pulled him away from Oshira. “Firstly, _really_ rude, and you better apologize to her. She’s tryin’. Secondly, I love how you’re equatin’ marriage to me to a prison sentence. Does that make me the old ball and chain, then?”

“I’m… tetchy, okay? It’s been a rough couple of days. I haven’t slept.”

“You still owe her an apology! And you can spend your meditation time sleepin’!”

James crossed his arms, his brow furrowed. Apparently he was seconds away from a childish tantrum.

“James,” Rose sighed, trying to calm her own frustration. “This isn’t like you. I know you’ve had a rough day, but you don’t treat people like this. I’ve seen you chew out Harold Saxon for bein’ nasty to PA’s on the set.”

James sighed. “M’ tired and… you’re right. I’m sorry, Rose, I never meant to insinuate that being married to you was a prison sentence.” 

“Apology accepted, now do hers,” Rose told him.

To Oshira, James said, “I apologize. None of this is your fault.”

Oshira gave them a tight smile. “Thank you. Ocilla and Onellia will escort you to your cottages. They’re small, but we hope they will suffice. Mother Ohila should return about this time tomorrow.”

“M’sure it will,” Rose reassured her, as she kicked at James’s foot.

“It will be lovely,” he chimed in, wincing. “I apologize for being less than… pleasant.”

If Oshira noticed Rose prompting James, she didn’t let on. Instead she smiled and offered, “There is food in the dining hall on the way to the cottages. Perhaps the situation will be more pleasing after a bowl of soup.”

“Actually,” James stammered, “That would probably help.”

“Then we will attend to that first.”

***

James and Rose tucked into bowls of soup and warm, flaky bread. They didn’t speak for a good five minutes as they enjoyed their food. James felt himself warming up, and some of the tightness in his muscles loosened. “This is the best vegetable soup I’ve ever had,” he mumbled around a bite of bread. Rose smirked, her eyebrow cocked. “What? M’ I bein’ rude again?”

Rose chuckled. “Swallow before you speak. Your disposition is definitely improved.”

“Haven’t eaten since I had an early lunch at Uncle Jamie’s. Well, other than the Snickers and Coke you gave me. Turbulence in the air meant no food on the flight.” He took another bite of bread, averting his gaze from Rose. “Turbulence on the ground, too.”

“You mentioned it. “Did you… argue with Reinette at the airport?” 

James still couldn’t quite meet Rose’s eyes, so nervous was he about what he was preparing to reveal. “Guess the _Sun_ either hasn’t posted the story or you haven’t been online… that is, if it’s out there yet.”

“Signal’s been horrible here. What am I meant to have seen?”

James grimaced. “Welllll… She didn’t take the news of our nuptials well.”

“Oh?” He fixated on the sight of Rose’s hand fiddling with her soup spoon.

“Had a bit of a blowup at Uncle Jamie’s… and then a worse one at the airport… and for that one she invited VanStatten from the _Daily Sun._ And a photographer. You know how she lives for the drama.” He’d been staring at the artwork on the far wall, not wanting to make eye contact with Rose, but now he chanced a glance at her. 

“M’sorry,” Rose murmured, laying her hand on his.

“Not your fault,” he murmured.

“No…I’ve been trying _not_ to be the reason you’re breaking up with her.”

James shifted his hand so he could hold hers. “Her need to get in the last word in the most dramatic way possible is definitely not your fault. I think it’s been a foregone conclusion for a while now… that we were breaking up, that is. Would’ve been better to have the that part somewhere other than an airport, but…” He shrugged. “But, she wouldn’t’ve had an audience at Uncle Jamie’s, other than… well, Uncle Jamie.” He chuckled ruefully, tearing his eyes away from where their hands were joined. Rose gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. “Anyway…”. James could feel his shoulders tightening as mentally relived the row in the airport. 

She seemed to sense his need to change the subject. “How is Uncle Jamie? He was always such a sweetheart. I loved when you’d bring him to the _Regency_ set.”

James’s shoulders relaxed a bit. “I didn’t get much of a visit with him this time around… we came in like a whirling vortex of chaos… but he’s brilliant. And, may I add, still properly starstruck by one Rose Tyler!”

Rose grinned broadly. “Oh, pull the other one!”

“I tell you, he’s only seein’ the movie because you’re in it! He’s got a proper crush on you.”

Rose grinned, her tongue poking out. Something about seeing _that_ smile relieved him of most of the tension he’d been holding. 

“I happen to think your uncle is adorable,” she confided.

“Mutual admiration society, then. I completely understand.” Rose’s cheeks pinked a little at that comment, and suddenly the tension in his shoulders returned. He squeezed Rose’s hand and let go, just as two of the Karn priestesses entered the room. He assumed they were the ones Oshira mentioned.

The younger of the two announced, “Your cottages are prepared. We’ve left bread and sweets in them, in case you become hungry overnight. There will be baskets with breakfast brought to your door.. Oh… there’s a meteor shower expected these next two evenings, as well. A full moon and a meteor shower together is quite the portent of good fortune.”

“That does sound lovely,” Rose assured her. “Of course, we’ll help you clean up. Point us in the direction of the kitchen. After all, I’m sure you weren’t expectin’ guests.”

The older priestess smiled, her eyes warm and amused. It was the most emotion he’d seen from them. “Oh, we always expect the unexpected around here. One always should as they traverse the road of life. Blessings occur when you least expect them. Learning to recognize them takes some time.” She turned to leave, then apparently thought of something else that was needed to be said. “For example, one might look at it as a blessing that you’ve been granted some time to recognize… your blessings.” With that, they left the room. James noticed them smiling at each other, as if they had a secret.

“That is… textbook enigmatic,” he murmured. 

***

Ocilla (who turned out to be the enigmatic older woman) and Onellia lead them to their cottages. There were six, situated in a large circle in a clearing surrounded by trees. Above them, the sky was pinkish with the early sunset.

Rose asked, “Do you normally have enough people here to fill six cottages?” imagining two other couples accidentally married and in need of divorces, filling the little houses.

Onellia piped up, “At the change of the seasons we have a conclave of the Circle of Six. We just had our autumnal meeting. Sometimes we come here to commune with nature because auras are in flux. Divorce is uncommon in Karn, but not unheard of. Our last couple meditation was two years ago. I suppose their auras were in flux, but they managed to harmonize them.”

“Onellia, that is private,” Oscilla warned.

James glanced at Rose, his eyebrow arched. She had an overwhelming urge to giggle but she managed to suppress it, but she had to look away from him to do it. 

Onellia shot a quick glare in Oscilla’s direction and added, “The stars will be quite harmonious tonight. Enjoy.” 

Oscilla indicated the two nearest cottages. “We hope you find them acceptable.” She nodded at Onellia , and the two priestesses made their way back to the trail. Rose overheard Oscilla murmuring, with Onellia answering, slightly more loudly, “I thought we were meant to be encouraging…” She didn’t hear Oscilla’s response, but apparently it cut off Onellia’s argument.

After an awkward pause, Rose commented, “Sounds slightly less enigmatic to me. They’re shippers, apparently.”

“Shippers?” James asked.

“You don’t know what that is? People who want to see a pair of people in a relationship. Like, there’s a whole group of _Gallifrey_ fans online who call themselves Thetarkyiators.”

James looked up, his brow knit in concentration. “Theta and Arkyiator are already in a relationship in the first book… I don’t get it.”

Rose smirked. “Well, they think Harriet left a lot of… _romantic_ ... moments out of the books so they speculate on what those might look like. Particularly the more explicit ones. They write about ‘em. Especially since we were announced to play ‘em. We seem to have also attracted some _Regency Street_ fans who call us DoctorLilli.”

James’s eyes widened. “Oh. How do you know this?”

“Amy read some to me.”

“I’ll bet she did. Thetarkyiators is quite the mouthful. Couldn’t they just refer to them by their names instead of… smushing them together?”

Rose chuckled, “It’s part of the creativity. They love stories where Theta and Arkyiator are stranded in a room with only one bed.”

“Well, we have two. Or six, if we want to break into the other cottages and check those out,” he stammered.

“I think I’ll take this one and leave it at that,” Rose decided, pulling her wheeled suitcase toward the closest cottage. It was small, but serviceable, made of stone with wisteria growing along the side. “It’s all flowery. What are you gonna do?”

James was taken off guard by the question, as he was still pondering the idea of shippers. _If people are imagining a relationship between these characters, and the Karn ladies are shipping… oh, they’re shipping us. I guess that means they’re cheering us on like we’re football players. I don’t even know if there’s a game to be played. This whole day has given me a headache…_

“James, you phased out on me. Hello?”

“Erm… hello. I’ll take this cottage. It looks… nice. What were you asking?”

“What’re you gonna do? I brought my Kindle. I guess I could read for a while. Maybe you should get some sleep,” Rose suggested.

“I’m not tired. Really, I’m…” James yawned hugely. “Okay, I suppose the hot soup made me a little sleepy-ish. What are we supposed to do all day tomorrow, though? I reckon Ohila won’t be back until the day after.”

Rose shrugged. “We’re meant to meditate, I guess? I don’t know. We could go hiking. Aren’t we near where we filmed?”

“I suppose we are. We could hike and hit all of Theta and Arkiyator’s favorite spots. You know… for the sake of nostalgia.”

Rose snorted. “Yes, especially since it’s been forever ago since we filmed.”

James smirked. “Welllll… we should get settled in. Enjoy your book.”

Rose gave him a small smile. “Think we could both use some rest.”

He nodded, watching her pull her suitcase into the wisteria covered cabin. Sighing, he looked at the little building he’d be occupying until Ohila’s return. It was tiny, wood framed, with a steeply pitched roof that was longer on one side than the other. The walls were a bit crooked as well. Overall it resembled a miniature version of the Burrow from _Harry Potter,_ except it looked as though a stiff wind could blow it over. He wondered if he’d perhaps chosen the wrong cottage.

James tentatively pushed the door open. An oil lamp flickered on a tiny table under a window. It was shoved up against one wall. Against the other was a single bed covered in a deep red blanket. A chair and a bookshelf were the only other furniture. The chair took up space in front of the fireplace. He noted that a small covered basket was set on the table. Peeking inside, he saw some chocolates and some of the delicious bread he’d eaten with the soup, along with a decanter of red wine. “That looks good,” he mumbled. So, even if he wasn’t in a five star hotel, he at least had more of that bread. He could camp for a couple of nights. Wasn’t what he’d planned, but at least they hadn’t given him a tent. He plopped down on the chair, which creaked ominously, and opened his suitcase. Glad he’d never had a chance to properly unpack in Scotland, he withdrew a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. 

Sighing, he gazed down at the garments in his hands. This certainly wasn’t what he had planned. 

***

Rose was pleasantly surprised by the interior of her cottage. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the stone fireplace at the other end of the room. The cottage was one large room with a smaller loo, but it seemed bigger inside than it had appeared on the outside. It had a beamed ceiling, and more wisteria hung from it, as well as other dried bouquets of wildflowers. A wooden table, built into the wall, ran the length of one side of the cottage. The double bed was pushed against the opposite wall, under a window with gauzy curtains. It was all dark wood and clutter, and she loved it. Even though their set director had been brilliant, _this_ was what Arkyiator’s cottage had looked like in her mind. A warrior-enchantress could definitely make herself at home here.

Rose found a small covered basket on the table. Peeking inside she discovered chocolate and bread, and a decanter of wine. If she had to meditate for a night or two, she decided she could deal with this. She plucked a piece of chocolate out of the basket and took a bite. “Mmm...hazelnut.” Rose didn’t know if she’d get her love life settled, but she would certainly enjoy the ambience in this little cottage. 

*** 

James had changed into his comfy clothes. At least the loo in the back worked, even if it was tiny. 

Attempting to stretch out on the bed, he groaned when he realized his legs hung over the end. He had to be careful crawling in, since the pitch of the roof was the sharpest there. He nearly conked his head. He’d have to be just as careful getting out. Growling, he turned on his side and bent his knees. Despite the discomfort, he felt the exhaustion of the past day wash over him, and his eyes were immediately heavy. 

***

Rose curled up under the soft blanket, lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed, reading her Kindle in the moonlight. She yawned, but she knew she wouldn’t go to sleep any time soon. Her eyes were too tired to read anymore, so she closed the cover and stretched. 

She slid out of bed and peered out the other window, where James’s cottage was. It was dark. “Hope you’re gettin’ some rest,” she murmured.

Restless, Rose decided, “It’s the meteor shower for me,” she decided. She scooped up her denim jacket, slipping it on over her pink hoodie. 

It had gotten considerably colder in the couple of hours since their arrival. The sky was clear and brilliant with stars. Rose couldn’t suppress a gasp at the sight. As a child on the Estates, she’d regularly escaped to the roof of her tower block to get away from Mum’s endless questions and the neighbors’ endless fighting. The light pollution in London hadn’t been conducive to stargazing. Even when they’d been in this forest for the movie shoot, there were always large set lights or she was too busy to notice the sky.

Tonight, Rose basked in the beauty of the sight before her. The black velvet sky with the moon shining brightly and diamond-studded stars twinkling took her breath away. “Wow,” she gasped, watching a trail of falling stars, followed by another, then another. “This is amazin’.” She spun around in a full circle to watch.

It was at this point melancholy set in. The sky was alight with beauty, and here she was alone. If James had been awake, she would have shared the moment with him. In her mind’s eye, she saw herself leaning back against his tall, lanky frame, while his arms hugged her to him as they both laughed.

If she dared to let herself imagine any further, she could perhaps feel the brush of his lips at the join of her neck and shoulder. 

_Rose tips her head back so that he can capture her lips when he moves from her neck. She parts her lips immediately, and it’s beautiful, the way he tastes her, the tentative gentle insistence of his arms pulling her closer. Rose turns in his arms and he pulls her even closer, deepening the kiss until her head is swimming. She’s aware of every inch of his body pressing against hers..._

“Oh, blimey,” Rose breathed. Her imagination was always very good and it was particularly vivid now. It also sounded suspiciously like something Amy had read aloud to her, but that realization didn’t negate any of the arousal she felt.

Rose’s first instinct was to pound on James’s door to wake him up. To _do_ something about it.

“No, I’m not,” she told herself, rather harshly. “He’s just broken up with Reinette, and…”

She suspected he wouldn’t turn her down, but what would it mean for them? The situation was so emotionally charged. Would he regret it, feeling as though he was on the rebound? Wouldn’t that be worse than an outright rejection? She wanted him, that was the only thing she knew for sure. And she’d wanted him for a very long time, maybe as long ago as their first meeting on the _Regency_ set.

“Ugh,” she groaned. Glancing back up at the sky, she realized it didn’t quite have the same wonder as it had a few minutes before. But even as she turned away, a trail of light caught her eye and she found herself wishing on the falling star. Then she ran back to her cottage, slamming the door behind her. 

Rose leaned against the door, trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes, sighing, realizing that not only did she want James, she was lonely for him, missing his hand in hers. She trudged across the small room to the tinier loo and splashed cold water on her face. 

***

James was jolted out of a dream by a distant, sharp sound. He sat up, crying out when his head made contact with the slope of the roof. 

Flopping back onto the pillow, he caught his breath, his heart racing. He realized quite quickly that his racing heart had more to do with the dream he’d just had rather than the shock of his sudden awakening. His body was hot, his sweats half-tented, and his mind in a whirl. He’d had a very similar dream the night before his accident on set, but if he was perfectly honest with himself, the dream was recurring. 

Their timing had never been right. She’d been with Jimmy Stone ( _the wanker)_ then he’d met Reinette, and… well, that was over now. Maybe now was the chance to get it right. Perhaps that was what the enigmatic woman had been talking about.

James imagined himself crawling (carefully) out of bed and going to the cottage next door, pounding on the door. He could imagine two different outcomes… or perhaps three. In one, passion ignited like one of those stories Amy had read to Rose. In another, she rejected him outright because he’d misread every signal she’d ever sent. In the third possibly, she rejected him because she thought he wanted a rebound shag following his breakup.

Two-thirds of his fantasy outcomes did not favor him. Statistics had been a favorite subject of his in uni (that and physics… _Ooh, physics. Bodies in motion and all that...focus, McCrimmon.)_ and right now, the statistics were not good. 

Well, the rebound shag outcome was just ridiculous. Reinette and he had not been properly together in months due to filming schedules and… His eyes widened when he realized that their dry spell had been quite a bit longer than he’d thought. Then his thoughts turned to Rose.

If they ever snagged ( _made love, it would never be just a shag)_ it would be because he wanted her, and had done for quite a while. The passionate igniting… of _passions_ … was definitely the best outcome of the three, and any more contemplation of it would send him straight into the tiny loo to see if the shower water was as cold as he thought. “Ugh,” he growled. 

No, he was not going to go to her cottage door tonight. They needed to talk. And it scared him. He was an actor, with a gift of gab and the ability to bring audiences to tears with a monologue. Why was he too cowardly to say what he needed to say? He recalled the way she’d taken his hand in the airport and how it had felt so right, so natural. _Her hand in mine._

And that was it. James didn’t exactly know what he would say, but he knew it would come to him with Rose Tyler’s hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a full week of work coming up so hopefully I will post 7 on Wednesday, but that depends on how exhausted I am!


	7. Chapter 7: This Whole Long Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and James spend the day hiking and saying things that need to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the idiots in love stop being idiots and just are _in love_. Enjoy!

James jolted awake for the second time, sitting up and banging his head again.

“Bloody hell,” he growled. The reason for his sudden awakening this time was a knock at his cottage door. His eyes were gritty, and he yawned. It had not been a restful night. Despite assuring himself that all would be well once he was hand in hand with Rose, he’d slept fitfully, as his mind tried to piece together exactly why he was waiting so long to tell her what was in his heart. As he had tried to figure that out, anxiety had creeped in. 

He groaned as he unfolded his lanky frame in a stretch. “M’comin’,” he called out. He slipped his chucks on without socks and padded to the door. Onellia was there, bearing two baskets. 

“Enjoy your breakfast,” she chirped, then hurried off in the direction of Rose’s cottage.

“Erm.. yes, thank you,” he mumbled. It took a second, but he realized the existence of two baskets in Onellia’s hands meant that Rose hadn’t received her breakfast yet, and he would see her at her…

“Mornin’, James,” Rose greeted him from her doorstep.

“Erm… hi!” he called back, holding up the basket. “Breakfast!”

James watched Rose press her lips together, suppressing a smile, and he realized that Captain Obvious had just made an appearance. She confirmed this by saying, “Yes, it is!” 

James rolled his eyes. “Of course it is. Well, enjoy your food!”

“Would you like to enjoy yours over here?” Rose blurted before he could continue his rambling. It took him yet another second to process her request.

“Oh, yes, Rose Tyler, that would be lovely…. Erm, let me clean up a bit and I’ll be over.” 

He noticed Onellia’s little smirk as she practically skipped away to the path.  _ Shipper _ , he thought. 

“Don’t take too long! M’starvin’!”

He turned his attention back to Rose. “Duly noted.” He waved and ducked back into his crooked little house. 

Somehow he managed to grab a quick shower in the tiny loo. It was really as if the whole cabin had been washed and then gone through a dryer that was a little too hot. The warmish water didn’t wash away the flustered feeling. He hoped that Rose would want to entertain the thought of being  _ more. _

***

It had been quite a night. From her moment of fantasy under the stars to a mostly sleepless night, Rose had hours to spend thinking. She remembered meeting him for the first time, after he’d won the role of Doctor John Smith. Even though their characters were in different storylines, they’d become best of friends. James and Rose had ended up attending many awards shows together, and had presented together several times. She was with Jimmy then, but he’d hated the whole soap scene and refused to attend any events with her (but of course, he still expected her to show up at all his music industry events.) 

During the course of the long night, Rose had tried to figure out why she and James had never crossed the line, and finally she decided it wasn’t for lack of affection towards each other. It had been the timing. 

And now, ironically, now they were spouses, sitting in separate cottages in a forest, waiting to get a divorce.  _ Talk about strange timing. _

Shaking her head at the irony, Rose dug into her bag, looking for her hoodie. It was bright and sunny but quite chilly. Her mother had thrown the bag together for her while she’d been on the phone with Sarah, making plans. While feeling around for the soft material, her fingers brushed something she hadn’t expected to find. Rose cursed under her breath as she pulled a strip of condoms out of her carry-on bag. She hadn’t packed those but she knew who had.

“Mum,” she growled. “What the hell were you thinkin’?” 

Before she could ruminate on that any longer, there was a knock at her door. Her heart rate quickened, and she dropped the condoms into the depths of her carryon.

“Come in.”

James entered the cottage, stopping just inside the door. He’d changed out of his pinstripes into a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and his glasses. His eyes wandered all over the interior. Rose hoped he didn’t notice her eyes wandering all over _ him _ . He announced, “It’s bigger on the inside!”

Rose burst out laughing. “I thought the same thing! It’s like Tardis Cottage in the  _ Company of Wolves  _ book. Our set designer was brilliant, but I wish he’d seen this.”

“Oh, I definitely picked the wrong house! Mine is tiny, and I’ve conked my head on the ceiling over my bed at least twice. Feel it, I have a lump.” He approached her, grabbing her hand and shoving it into his hair just above his forehead.

She smirked, “I don’t feel a lump.” 

“Feel around. Go ahead, it’s there,” James insisted. 

It wasn’t entirely unpleasant to have her hand plunged into his great hair so she felt around for a couple of seconds before withdrawing it. ( _ Did he look disappointed?)  _ “All that thick hair must be hiding the lump. Or maybe you have a lumpy head and I just can’t tell the difference.”

“Oi, that is insulting, that’s what that is.” James plopped his basket down on the long table. “The bed’s too short for me, too.” 

“Poor thing, you’ve had a rough night. Did you sleep at all?”

James glanced at her, then averted his eyes, focusing his attention on his basket. “Not really. You?”

“Have had better, I suppose,” she sighed.

“Your bed looks so comfy, though.”

“Must've been the unfamiliarity. First night in a different bed and all.”  _ Definitely not tellin’ him about… anyway, not at this point. _ “Sorry yours isn’t comfy, though. You can share mine, if you…” She trailed off, realizing what she was offering. “Wanna take a nap, or whatever… or we could trade or something…”

“Rose Tyler, I am not kickin’ you out of your bed... Oh, look, marmalade.” 

Rose chuckled, shaking her head. He wouldn’t be James if his mind didn’t run a thousand miles a minute. He withdrew a small jar from his basket and opened it immediately. Her eyes widened when she observed him sticking his fingers in the jar, sneaking a little taste of the marmalade. Furrowing her brow, Rose shook her head at him and he paused with his fingers still stuck in his mouth, looking like a five year old caught being naughty. 

“Rude again?” he mumbled around his fingers

“Yup,” she answered, popping the  _ p _ like he often did. 

His ears were slightly pink as he pulled the digits out. “Marmalade’s lovely, though.”

Rose uncovered her basket. “I’ll take your word for it. I’ve some of my own.” 

“Ah, but I haven’t tried that one yet.” He waggled his fingers at her marmalade and she laughed, turning her body to shield the jar. He reached around her, his long arms wrapping around her as he guffawed. It felt so good to be enjoying herself with him.

Rose squealed, “You’re all sticky and you’re gonna get that marmalade all over me!” 

She was still his arms, though, even if his bold was rather loose. Their eyes locked, and for a brief moment Rose lost herself in his  _ twin pools of chocolate brown… oh, Blimey, now I’m thinkin’ of those stories Amy read to me... _

“I… I suppose we should eat something,” he murmured, breaking the silence. He let her go, but his face still held the hint of a smile.

“Suppose so,” Rose agreed. “You seem to be a cheery mood for someone who didn’t sleep well in a too-short bed.”

“Wellllll…” he drawled. “Sometimes when you don’t sleep, you.. or at least I… spend your… or my time thinking. And I did quite a bit of it last night. Came to some conclusions... and I was hoping we could talk about them. We have this whole long day on the slow path together, after all.” 

A thrill of excitement went through her. “I spent some time thinkin’, too. I suppose that’s what we’re meant to do here.”

James grinned. “But first , we tuck into this breakfast.”

Rose returned the smile, with just a hint of tongue poking out. 

Whenever she favored him with that smile, the flirty one, with the tongue, he usually felt a warmth spread through him that, when he was with Reinette, was somewhat unwelcome. It wasn’t fair to either woman. He wouldn’t be his father, allowing himself to stray.

To his relief, he now treasured the feeling of joy, relief (and arousal) that Rose Tyler’s smile brought him. She was right, he was cheery despite the lack of sleep. 

They tucked into breakfast, talking of inconsequential things as they playfully bickered over her jar of marmalade. It was almost dizzying how lighthearted he felt as they joked and laughed. 

After a leisurely meal, they decided to explore the Forest of Cheem. One of the Karn acolytes pointed them in the direction of a trail that would keep them close by the cottages but give them a taste of the scenery. The sun sparkled through the canopy of red, gold and orange leaves. There was enough of a chill in the air for a jumper, and James was glad he’d thrown the one he was now wearing into his suitcase.

“I didn’t know what to expect when Jack and Ianto chose this area for the location shoot, but now I think I’ve fallen in love with it,” Rose mused as they followed a little creek, their shoes crunching through the fallen leaves.

“It amazes me that the Sisterhood has such a lovely area up here, with the cottages and whatnot, and we never came across it.”

“Harriet was really inspired by this area when she wrote the books. Think it was a dream come true for her to see the movie filmed here..” Rose sighed and slipped her arm through his. They’d always used to walk like this, or even hand in hand at times. James marveled in their rediscovered closeness. 

Rose had her head tilted back to look up at the yellow and orange leaves, smiling. She wore her pink hoodie, jeans and her face was free of makeup, her hair up in a ponytail. He’d thought she was gorgeous in the costume wedding gown, but he realized there was nothing more exquisite than Rose Tyler’s natural beauty. 

“Hope we get to do some touristy things when we do the press tour,” Rose murmured. “Travelin’ with you… I'd love it. Discoverin’ new things…” she squeezed his bicep then slipped her hand down to entwine her fingers with his.

“Oh, yes, Rose Tyler, that would be brilliant.” 

They walked on in companionable silence for a short time, and with every step, James’s resolve strengthened. 

Rose squeezed his hand as they came to a spot where the path and the creek formed. “Which way do we go, do you think?”

“I say… that way,” James decided, pointing at where the creek diverged from the path. “As long as we stay close to the creek, we’ll be on the right track, even if it is off the beaten path. Of course, I wouldn’t want to make that decision by myself. When you’re journeying through unknown territory, you need…”

“A map?” Rose supplied.. 

“I was thinking of… a hand to hold.”

“And would that be my hand?” she murmured, her eyes on their joined hands as he raised them to his lips.

“I would like it to be.” 

James’s admission sent a jolt through her. His eyes were locked on hers She supposed that this would be the point in which the pair of them would kiss passionately if they were actually characters in the  _ Gallifrey  _ novels. But they had been dancing around this for so long that Rose had to be sure of his intentions. After all, this was the person who had assured her that they’d remain nothing more than friends just days before. 

Her hesitation must have shown, because she saw the moment when presumed rejection washed over his face and began to withdraw his hand. She only held on more tightly. “James, I wanna be your hand to hold. You don’t know how much I do, or for how long I have.”

James smiled then, his eyes sparkling. “I think I might have an inkling. Because it’s the same for me.”

Rose’s breathing sped up, her heart pounding. “Why now?”

He sighed, looking down at their joined hands again. “It’s because I’ve been a coward for too long. It’s because I didn’t want to screw up the best friendship I’ve ever had. But it occurred to me that a best friend is exactly what I want. It’s always been your had I wanted to hold.” His voice had grown rather shaky.

She stepped closer to him, then, squeezing their joined hands, then caressing his cheek with the other. He made eye contact with her again and she was surprised and touched to see tears welling in his. 

“I want it to be your hand in mine,” Rose assured him, even as her own voice trembled.“I’ve felt the same. I don’t want to screw this up… and I didn’t want to believe we could have it. I suppose I’ve been a coward, too.”

“Then we’ll just have to be brave together. If you want.”

Rose couldn’t help the broad smile spreading across her face. “Oh, yes,” she mimicked him. “I want.”

She could feel the excited energy practically radiating from him as he gave her an eye-crinkling smile in return. “Rose Tyler.”

“I’ve missed you sayin’ my name like that.”

His brow furrowed. “Like what?”

“Like we could be in a room of a thousand people and you only saw me.” 

“Oh, Rose. It’s because that’s exactly how I see you.”

Her throat tightened. “Maybe we should have said this to each other back then.”

James cupped her cheek and she couldn’t help nuzzling into his touch. “That's the past and we can’t time travel back. We wouldn’t be the people we are now if we hadn’t gone through all that. We’re all about the future, Rose, and I can’t wait to see what happens.” He leaned down, so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips. “For example… what happens if I do this?”

They would have to find that out some other time, hopefully soon, because he barely got the words out before Rose’s lips were on his, her hands plunged into his hair.

_ She’s snogging me _ . Pausing for only a second, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. Every sense was occupied by  _ Rose,  _ and he wanted to commit it all to memory, this first kiss _.  _ The feel of her body against his, her lips… and now her tongue, dragging across his lower lip. Deepening the kiss, he was enveloped by the scent of her strawberry shampoo and the crisp air. His eyes were closed but he could recall every smile, every laugh, every look in his direction she’d ever given him. His heart beat wildly, and he thought he could feel hers as well, like they were one body with two hearts. 

Eventually they had to break apart to breathe, but they didn’t separate for long, unable to resist another small kiss, and then yet another. 

“Ah… that’s what happens,” Rose murmured, their lips barely centimeters apart.

Rose took in his stunned, thrilled expression, beaming. They laughed and then he closed the distance and captured her lips again. His tender touch made her heart ache and arousal zing down her spine. It would be very easy to let things take their natural course, even here in the forest. It took all her willpower but she pulled away. His brow furrowed. Rose cupped his cheek, feeling the stubble under her fingertips. “Before we get too carried away with this… and believe me, I wanna get carried away... I’ve been wantin’ to for ages.”

James’s whole demeanor changed as he smirked, his eyebrow cocked. “Ages, eh? About how many ages?”

“Shut up,” she laughed. “A while! We need to talk some more before… Walk with me?”

“Anywhere, Rose Tyler.”

She couldn’t resist kissing him again after he said  _ that.  _ But eventually, that brilliant snog ebbed away and she took his hand, leading him along the bank of the creek, which soon flowed into a river. The river led them to a surprising location.

“You mean we were always this close to the Sisterhood’s place? This is the waterfall where we filmed you rescuing me!” James pointed to the ridge above them. “And that’s where that bloody rock is that gave me this!” He pointed to his arm. “Still wearing a bandage under all this, by the way.”

“Poor thing,” Rose smiled, giving his arm a gentle pat. “The rock is still probably literally bloody.”

James smacked his forehead. “I know how Jack found Ohila! He probably didn’t wanna tell Ianto and Donna he fired Adam Mitchell, and he wandered around in the woods, tryin’ to figure out a solution, when he stumbled onto the Sisterhood and  _ bam _ , there’s the wedding officiant. I will wager all the residuals from the film on that,” James asserted.

Rose considered his point. “I’ll bet you’re right. You know he didn’t do this to trick us…”

“Even if he is a James and Rose shipper,” James interjected, to Rose’s amusement.

She blurted, still laughing, “All this happened because he didn’t want to face Ianto!” 

They fell about laughing. Rose sank to the ground by the waterfall, pulling on James’s hand, and he folded his long legs to join her. She scooted so they sat hip to him, pressed together. James leaned to steal a kiss. After that kiss became another and was working its way to becoming a proper snog, Rose pulled back again, smiling at his growl of frustration. “We still have a lot to talk about, remember. I want this. I want to be with you. I just have to know… is Reinette totally out of the picture? I have to wonder, ‘cause you asked if you’d be free to marry again after we divorce.”

“Oh, no… I was  _ not _ asking because of Reinette. She is completely out of the picture. I am not going back to her. I asked because I didn’t know what was going to happen with you and me. I didn’t know if you’d be interested in pursuing a relationship with me, and I wanted to be sure you were free, if you wanted to be. I’d already planned to break up with Reinette.”

Rose sighed. “You didn’t know if I’d be interested?”

“I was hoping you would, eventually. Hoping and knowing are two vastly different things. I couldn’t assume you would be.” Rose nodded, her eyes averted. “I hurt you by saying that, didn’t I?”

Rose shrugged. “Maybe, a little. But you’re right. I couldn’t assume that you and Reinette were over.”

“I assure you, we are. I’ve come to realize it wasn’t doing Reinette and myself any favors to be together. I think both of us were more in love with the idea of being in love than anything else.”

“Why did it take so long to come to this conclusion?”

There it was, the question he’d been struggling with. “You know the...issues I’ve had with my father… We haven't spoken for years, and I don’t expect that to change any time soon. I suppose I should for  _ closure,  _ but at any rate…” Rose nodded, prompting him to go on. “He made some terrible choices that lead to horrific consequences, and I wanted to stubbornly prove to myself that I wouldn’t make his mistakes. But it went on between Reinette and me for far too long. And after a while, we got along better apart than together. I suppose I needed a catalyst to get me moving.”

“So accidentally marrying me was the kick in the arse you needed to break up with her?”

James turned to face her, locking eyes. “Rose, I would be lying if I said this accidental wedding had no effect on my decision. It certainly did. It  _ was _ the kick I needed. It’s not because it’s some nebulous idea… of you and me together. It made me realize I needed to stop blaming my father’s mistakes for my own inaction. I needed to stop being a coward and tell you how I felt. It needs saying, Rose. “

Rose’s eyes filled with tears. “What does?”

“I’ve fallen for  _ you _ . Not the  _ idea _ of you. Not some  _ fantasy _ of you. Rose Tyler, I love you.”

Just before Rose pulled him towards her and crashed her lips into his, she murmured, “James McCrimmon, I love you, too.”

_ Oh, brilliant! _ James managed to think just before his whole universe narrowed to  _ Rose _ , his senses filled once again with her. She rose up on her knees and suddenly she was in his lap, straddling him, making the most  _ delicious  _ sounds, and he was quite content to let whatever happened happen. It seemed only right for it to be at the place where her character rescued him, because it was as if Rose was actually saving James, breathing new life into him. 

Until Rose’s stomach rumbled, rather loudly, distracting them both. They goggled at each other, then burst out laughing. 

“Bit famished?” James chuckled.

Rose snorted. “Could do with some chips, I reckon.”

He pressed his forehead against hers, still laughing quietly. “Don’t think we’ll find those out here.”

“That’s the one thing that keeps this place from bein’ perfect. Although, this…”. She looked him up and down then shifted in his lap in a way that made him gasp. “Pretty perfect.” 

“Oh, yes,” James responded, leaning in to kiss her, just in time for her stomach to pipe up again. Rose burst out laughing and rested her head on his shoulder. He tightened his arms around her. 

She could feel his body shaking with laughter. Oh, it felt so wonderful (and not just because of the hormones racing) to be held by him, to feel him laugh, and to be free to say how she felt. His voice rumbled in her ear, “Perhaps we should feed you first? Then after that, we can… talk more or… whatever.”

Rose sat up. “Well, we’re not trapped here,” she pointed out. We could go into the village.” 

“Could do.” He stole a quick kiss. 

“Then… well, I was wonderin’... I watched the stars last night. It was gorgeous. But I missed you. I kept imaginin’ what it would be like if your arms were around me. And what it would be like if… you kissed me under the stars.” Her cheeks reddened as James smirked.

“Fantasizing about me, were you?”

“Might have been,” She looked away, and he gently cupped her cheeks, drawing her eyes back to him.

“Maybe I woke up from a dream of you last night,” he confessed. “And it… was me, doing a bit more than just kissing you.”

“You did?”

“I think it might be time to make our dreams come true,” James suggested. 

Rose beamed, her tongue poking out. “Oh, yes,” she murmured. She stood, pulling him up with her. “I’m glad we’re finally talking, James.”

“Should have done, long time ago… but if we had, we wouldn’t be here, and I think  _ here _ is a pretty perfect place for us to be.” He leaned down and stole what was meant to be a quick kiss , (but it turned into a brilliant snog.) When they broke apart, slightly breathless, he murmured, “Let’s get some food… then… we stargaze. Together.”

They wandered to the path, swinging their hands. “Do you think that’s what the Sisters meant by us meditating?”

James chuckled, a giddy giggle. Rose couldn’t help but echo it. “I suspect the shipping sisters might actually be advocating for it.” 

Rose stopped. James’s brow furrowed, but she grinned and asked, “It really is our time now, isn’t it?”

James’s answering smile made her heart race. She squealed as he swept her into an embrace, swinging her around. “It is, Rose Tyler.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating will go up next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: This Whole Long Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Rose’s relationship is taken to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, in which James and Rose finally take their relationship to the next level. Note the rating change.

By the time Rose and James finally made it into the small village, on foot, because they had no phone service and couldn’t get a cab, it was late afternoon. James noticed Rose was getting a bit tetchy.

“What are you grinnin’ about?” she grumbled.

“I’m celebrating,” he answered.

“What? I still don’t smell chips. No cause for celebration yet!”

They crossed a two lane road into the little village of Karn. “You will soon. I’m celebrating because holding hands with a hangry Rose who loves me is better than… just about anything I can think of.” 

Rose pressed her lips together, barely suppressing a smile. “Okay. I’ll accept that,” she murmured.

“And besides, it’s not like I haven’t had several years’ experience with you being grumpy when you’re not fed. M’used to it.”

She smacked him with her free hand. “And like you’re not grumpy before that first cup of coffee. I’ve seen that for several years, too.”

He snorted. “You should see me when I first wake up. I’m even more of an addle-brained mess.”

Rose’s face brightened. “Oh, I plan to experience that. Very soon, as a matter of fact.”

James’s eyes widened. “Quite right! Oh, look, there’s a little pub.” He practically dragged her down the street in his excitement.

“That put some pep in your step, yeah?”

“Allons-y, Rose Tyler. That’s French for _let’s go._ I hope one of these days I meet somebody named Alonzo, and I get to say, ‘allons-y, Alonzo…”

He held the door for her, and Rose entered the pub, laughing. “You’re babbling now.”

James nodded happily as they made their way to a table in the corner. He was positively giddy, in love, ( _and more than slightly horny, well, more than slightly..._ ) so it was no wonder his gob was out in full force.

They slid into a booth, sitting side by side, hip to hip. Rose was laughing, and he realized he’d just said all that out loud. “Well, there goes the mystery,” he muttered.

“I'm pretty sure there’ll be more for me to discover,” she chuckled, then she fished her buzzing phone out of her jacket pocket. “Guess we have a phone signal now… It’s Mum. She’s been wondering where we are...oh, bloody hell.”

Rose’s face fell as she stared at her screen. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, she shared the screen with him. It was a link to a bloody _Daily Sun_ tweet. 

_Cheating J-Mc leaves girlfriend sobbing in Edinburgh as he goes off to be with his secret wife…_

He could feel Rose’s eyes on him as he read, his jaw clenched. “I don’t care that they caught us having a row. I really don’t. We’ve been photographed arguin’ before. But of all the things they could’ve said, it had to be about cheating. Just the thing I’ve always avoided. M’sure Dad’s seen it and he’s havin’ a grand old laugh.”

She squeezed his hand. “M’sorry, James. Anybody who knows you, knows it’s rubbish.” 

“Oh, look. I’ve attained stupid tabloid nickname status, I see. J-Mc. Lovely. No surprise about who wrote it, the wanker was practically breathin’ down my neck at the airport.” 

“VanStatten? Yeah… I know him. Jimmy gave him an exclusive after I booted him. Then he- Jimmy, that is, had the balls to ask me if I’d sing with him on his upcoming album. That’s never bloody happenin’. I blocked him from callin’ me and deleted his number. We’ve both had a fun couple of days, haven’t we.”

“Oh, fun doesn’t even begin to describe…” James began just as they were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. They turned to see a red-faced server staring in shock at them. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry,” the young woman muttered, fumbling for the broom that was behind the nearby bar. 

“That glass didn’t cut ya, did it?” Rose asked. “Need help?”

“Oh, no, thank you. I just knew you’d be so sweet… I’m so sorry. I was just shocked to see… obviously… and here I am making a scene.”

“It’s okay… I mean, we would like to keep it low-key, if possible, Vera,” James told her, glancing at her nametag.

“Oh, no… it’s just… I’m a huge fan of _A Moment In Gallifrey_ … and _Regency Street_ , although I watched that sort of illegally on my friend’s laptop…I was so excited that you’re filming here! Anyway, I go three months without seein’ a single one of you. Then, here we are, twice in one week…” Vera retrieved her phone from her apron pocket. “See? Oh… hold on, where’s that pic… I didn’t have him in my section and I didn’t wanna bother him, so…” Vera held out her phone. James and Rose feigned polite interest, but they became intrigued when they recognized the face in the picture. 

“Saxon? And that picture was two days ago?”James asked. “Thought he hopped on an airplane straight after the party, same as the rest of us.”

“Look who’s with him, James.” The photo was dark, but the receding hairline on the other person was quite recognizable.

“Ah. VanStatten. Interesting,” James mused.

“Yeah, I am so sorry… I didn’t get your order. You came in to eat, not listen to me prattle on,” Vera muttered.

Rose and James placed orders without looking at the menu- sandwiches and chips- and then Rose leaned in close to James. “Idea just occurred to me. His girlfriend Lucy had access to the wedding certificates in the prop trailer. She gave him the info, and he went to VanStatten. So basically he’s been violatin’ his NDA, leakin’ pictures to the tabloids. Maybe he’s even makin’ a little cash on the side, who knows? Jack and Donna would be interested in Vera’s picture, don’tcha think?” She grinned, tongue poking out.

James smirked, his eyebrow cocked. “You’re deducing, aren’t you. Very sexy. I would kiss you but Vera’s head might explode.”

Rose chuckled. “Permission to follow up, Sarge?”

James winked. “Permission granted, Lewis.”

When Vera returned with their food, she also had a paperback copy of _In the Company of Wolves_ on the tray. “I brought this into work during the movie shoot in the hopes some of you would come in. Would you sign it?”

Rose smiled. “Of course we will.”

James couldn’t help inquiring, “Did you ask Saxon?”

“I gave it to his server to ask and Mr. Saxon told him to piss off.”

James nodded. “Ah.” He exchanged a look with Rose, who nodded and turned to Vera.

She said, “About that picture you took…”. James couldn’t help it, he gazed at her. Donna would have teased him about his “heart-eyes”, but he no longer cared. 

By the end of their meal, Vera had acquired their autographs and a selfie with James and Rose. Rose had acquired a copy of the Saxon picture, which she emailed to Jack, Donna, and Ianto before her phone lost its signal again. And James was even more in love with her.

***

They walked back to the Sisterhood’s grove, hand in hand. The sun was lower in the sky, casting a golden glow over the colorful leaves. It accentuated the auburn highlights in James’ hair, and Rose appreciated the view. She switched hands so she could slide it into his jeans pocket while still holding his hand. “Nice bum,” she murmured. 

“Really? You’ve never said,” James told her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Well, now I can. As mental as all this has been, I’m happy to be able to let you in on some of my secrets.” 

“A mental couple of days with a wonderful result.”

Rose sighed, “I’m glad we ended up having to stay. Gave us some time and space to figure some things out.”

“Quite. Time and space. I like that. But sad to see it end tomorrow, honestly. Then it’s back to the real world. At least I won’t be alone in it.”

“There’s me,” Rose assured him. “So bizarre that tomorrow, we get up and go sign divorce papers when we’ve just admitted our feelings.”

They walked on in silence. Finally they spoke at the same time. “Do you want to…”

“What if we…”

“Rose. What were you saying?”

Rose stammered, “I wanted to say… what if we didn’t.”

James smiled. “I was going to say… do you want to skip the divorce?”

“What would you have said to answer my question, James?” They stopped along the little rocky road. 

James took a deep breath. “I… I love you. I can’t imagine a future where I _don’t_ feel that way. I love that we can say that to each other and it doesn’t have to be kept secret. But I wish…” He trailed off, shrugging.

Rose’s heart sped up.“You wish it would have been your own choice?”

James sighed. “Yeah. Perhaps… someday in future, we’ll marry. Because I am in this for the long haul. But I want to propose to you. I want to hear your answer and I want to plan whatever wedding we want and have your mum and Uncle Jamie and our friends there to witness our forever starting.”

Rose pulled her hand out of his pocket and enthusiastically put her arms around his neck in a hug. “Oh, James. Me too. I want it to be _us_ deciding what our forever looks like. So... we get a divorce tomorrow?”

James nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. We start over. So, in that case… how long are you gonna stay with me, Rose Tyler?”

“Forever,” Rose blurted, tears spilling down her cheeks. James reeled her in, picking her up off the ground. She kicked her feet joyfully as he spun her around. When he finally put her down, laughing and crying, he snogged her until they were both breathless.

“You’ve made me the happiest soon-to-be-ex-husband in the universe,” James gushed.

“I love you,” Rose sighed. “The whole universe?”

“Oh, yes. The whole universe. Multiverse, if you believe in the theory of alternate universes out there. If there are, there's a James and Rose in all of them, and they always find their way to each other... and they’re all madly in love.”

There was nothing else Rose could do but kiss him soundly. 

***

They returned to the little courtyard outside their cottages as the sky was turning purple and the first stars were peeking out. Getting back had taken them a bit longer than they’d expected, as there had been many stops to snog and to take pictures along the way. 

The touches and kisses had become brazen as they’d walked along, but now, outside their cottages, the desire between them was even more electric. 

James waited as Rose grabbed the blanket off her bed. His hands were trembling with longing and nerves, and he took a deep breath to center himself, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Rose was standing there, the duvet bundled in her arms. 

“Everythin’ okay?” she murmured.

“I’m a bit nervous. You’re my everything, Rose Tyler. I want it to be perfect.”

“You’re mine too. And I’m just as nervous as you are.” She draped the blanket around his shoulders and stepped into his embrace. He wrapped the ends around her. “It’ll be perfect, though. Perfectly us.”

Once they were snuggled together, James declared, “There, our own little cocoon.” 

Rose hummed happily and snuggled into James. “This is already better than my fantasy.”

“How did that fantasy go?”

Rose smiled up at him and then turned so her back was leaning against his front. He tightened his hold on her waist. “So far, so good,” she murmured. He could feel her, every inch of her, pressed against him and it was heavenly. “We watched the meteor shower, just like this…”

They looked up at the star studded sky. He felt Rose gasp as a spray of stars sparkled above them. “Make a wish,” he whispered.

“I don’t have to,” Rose murmured. “You’re here.”

James’s heart gave a happy little lurch. They were silent for a few moments, watching the glitter sparkle of falling stars overhead. He saw them, but the feeling of Rose pressed against him was extremely distracting. He supposed it was the blood flowing southward. He hummed as she moved against him. Rose turned her head to look up at him, beaming. She had to be feeling his arousal. She pressed backwards, just a bit harder and licked her lips, confirming his suspicion.

“I would love to tell you about the constellations we’re viewing and the history of this meteor shower because I spent quite a bit of time studying this in Uni. But I can’t remember a single fact. My mind has gone quite blank. You’ve made me lose my words, Rose. And that’s quite a feat, with my gob.” 

“I couldn’t tell,” she chuckled.

“Weeellll, you’re a bit smug. Looks like I’m going to have to distract you… like this, maybe?” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck. 

“Mmmm…that also happened in my fantasy, but reality feels so much better,” Rose hummed as he kissed his way to the spot just behind her earlobe. 

James could feel Rose’s gasp and shiver and the mutual desire that had been smoldering all afternoon burst into flame. He murmured, “Rose,” and she turned in his arms, capturing his lips, immediately deepening the kiss. Her hands plunged into his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp, until he was the one gasping. She seemed quite determined to map out his mouth with her tongue and he was perfectly fine with that until they both needed to breathe. He held her tightly against him, panting as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“Let’s take this inside,” Rose gasped out.

“Don’t wanna see the stars?” James asked.

Even in the moonlight he could see her eyes dark with desire. “Make me see stars in the cottage,” she murmured.

James stole a kiss first, pulling her flush against him. “Your place or mine,” he whispered, smirking. 

Rose laughed, “What do you think?” She pressed against him, eliciting a groan. 

“Lemme get us untangled from this blanket, you minx,” he chuckled. Once he unwrapped them, he grabbed Rose’s hand and said, “Run!”

“It’s not like we have that far to go!” Rose laughed, jogging along behind him.

“We get to the naked part faster this way,” he informed her as he opened her door. 

“Okay, that makes sense,” she said with a tongue-touched grin as she took the lead, pulling him into the cottage.

***

Rose looked back at him, crossing the threshold, his eyes dark with desire. Her breath caught. James was beautiful, with his hair disheveled and his cheeks pink. Her eyes flicked to his lips, which he licked unconsciously. Then they flicked lower and saw that there was no hiding his desire for her. She craved him, so _slow_ would have to be on the agenda for another time, as would finding out just what that tongue of his could do.

James was still holding the blanket, so she took it it from him, throwing it on the bed. He gave his head a little shake as if willing his brain to catch up with the rest of him. She grinned, her tongue poking out. “You look a little flustered,” she murmured, sliding her arms around his neck.

“I’m in awe that it’s happening at all,” he breathed just as he kissed her, his hands wandering from her back to her hips, sliding under her jacket. She pulled back long enough to struggle out of the denim. It slipped to the floor behind her. James returned to her neck again, revisiting territory he’d already discovered. His voice was a growl as he told her, “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to handle goin’ slow...not this time.” He gave her a little bite, which he immediately soothed with his lips and tongue. Arousal zinged up Rose’s spine. As he continued his tour of her neck, her hand slipped down between them to cup his hardness straining against his trousers. His cry made her groan. 

“Touch me,” she panted, and he complied immediately, his cool hands slipping under her vest top, skating along her skin to finally cup her breasts. James skimmed his thumbs over her nipples as he rested his forehead against hers. He looked completely overwhelmed.

“Bed, do you think?” He gasped out the last word as she squeezed him lightly through his trousers. 

“Yeah,” Rose confirmed, letting go and backing away, hearing the little whine he gave from the loss of contact. She immediately clutched his hand, pulling him as she walked backwards. He was right there with her, covering her body with his as she lay back on the bed. Her top had ridden up a bit, and his eyes fixated on that strip of skin. She broke out in goosebumps as long fingers caressed her flesh. 

“May I?” James asked, gripping the hem. She nodded, and sat up a bit so he could pull her vest over her head. Grinning, he tossed it over his shoulder.

“Wanna feel your skin against mine, James,” she murmured. She chuckled as he immediately pulled his jumper over his head, knocking his glasses askew. He straightened them, then quickly unbuttoned his shirt as she opened the front clasp of her bra. James stopped, mid-unbuttoning, staring at her. “Don’t get distracted!”

“Can’t help it. You put those shooting stars to shame.” She had no chance to respond to his words because he lowered his head to engulf her hardened nipple. She cried out, arching against him. He hummed and the sensation sent bolts of arousal straight down her spine. She was so sensitive, and she knew he could make her come just like this. But Rose wanted to feel him deep inside, so even though it took all her willpower to speak, she called his name.

“James…” she gasped. He raised his head and she cupped his cheek, drawing him up into a deep kiss. His palm skated over her breasts, until she was practically writhing against him.

Rose gasped, breaking their kiss, so close to that razor’s edge. “We need to get outta these clothes.” His shirt was mostly unbuttoned , so she quickly finished the job. James let it slide off his shoulders. He flicked the button of her jeans open, helping her as she wriggled out of them. “Yours too,” she reminded him, as he was staring at her knickers. She wished she’d brought prettier ones, but that would be for another day. He didn’t seem to mind.

James sat up, maneuvering himself so he could remove his own jeans. She chuckled, watching as he realized he hadn’t taken off his shoes. “Don’t think I could be more awkward,” he mumbled.

She caressed his sideburn. “You’re not awkward… you’re just as eager as I am.”

He beamed as he finally kicked off his chucks and dropped his jeans to the floor. “We _are_ rather overdue.” Turning back to her, he captured her lips again, urging her onto her back. He settled in between her thighs, grinding against her as they settled into a snog. Her hips arched up to meet his, and for a bit they moved together,and the sensation was electric even with the fabric in the way. With great difficulty (it felt _too_ good) she pulled away.

“Still in our pants,” she pointed out. “Want you.”

“Oh, yeah, quite right,” he panted, sitting up to trail his hands down to her knickers. Instead of helping her remove them, he slid his hand inside. He groaned as he touched her, and she quite forgot her request as his long, talented fingers caressed her just the way she needed. She had often wondered just how those fingers would feel. They were brilliant, and she didn’t mind him getting distracted. 

Suddenly, just as her hips were beginning to thrust against his questing fingers, James gasped and stopped. Her pleasure-fogged brain registered that he’d left her hanging on the precipice. “What?”

“Protection. I didn’t bring any. I didn’t expect... You wouldn’t happen to have anything, would you?”

Her eyes widened, and she burst out laughing. James’s brow furrowed, and the look of consternation on his face coupled with his hand still down her knickers nearly sent her into a shaking fit of laughter. _Mum, I will never give you the satisfaction of knowing you were right._

“Rose?” He hesitantly withdrew his hand, and she couldn’t help sighing at the loss.

“Don’t worry,” she laughed. “Budge up, I need to…” He rolled over to the other pillow. Rose leaned over the edge of the bed, plunging her hand into her carry-on bag. She felt around until she found the foil-wrapped strip, then she raised it up in triumph. The befuddled expression on James’s face was absolutely gorgeous.

“You brought some? Are you just always that prepared?”

“I promise, I _will_ explain it. Later. Right now…” Rose tore a square off the strip. “May I?”

James’s breath hitched, then a slow smile spread across his face. It was positively sinful. “Oh, yes.” He made quick work of removing his boxer briefs.

Rose took a moment to gaze at him, all rumpled and straining for her. He was glorious, and she loved him so. She took a deep breath, then with trembling hands, Rose opened the foil. 

She always wanted to remember how he squeezed his eyes shut and how his breathing sped up when she took him in hand, rolling the prophylactic down. A low growl rumbled up from his chest.

Once she finished, James urged her onto her back. “Now,” she murmured. “Waited long enough.”

“Yes… oh, almost forgot. Can’t have that,” he whispered as he eased her knickers off. “Love you, my Rose.”

“My James,” she sighed, but the sigh evolved into a moan as he finally thrust inside.

They fell into a rhythm almost immediately, both quite unable to take it slowly. His senses narrowed to the feel of her all around him, the delicious friction as she met each stroke. James forced himself to keep his eyes open. He didn’t want to miss her expression. The cabin was dark, moonlight the only illumination, but he caught glimpses of the pink flush on her skin. _Oh, she is glorious_. “You’re so beautiful… oh, you feel so brilliant... Rose, oh, yes…” His mouth dropped open as Rose squeezed her muscles around him and his world tilted on its axis. “I’m not gonna last, Rose…”

“I’m _so_ close. Oh... James...I love how you feel...Love this with you…” her words trailed off into a low moan as her back arched and her muscles clenched.

James had dreamed of (on more occasions than he dared admit to himself) Rose’s beauty in that moment of intense ecstasy as she tipped over the edge. He took in her expression, her back arched, her lips parted, face flushed, gasping his name as she clenched around him, _(so tight… so good),_ and he realized his fantasies paled in comparison. She was the epitome of erotic beauty. Then, he couldn’t form a coherent thought, his eyes finally squeezing shut as his own pleasure overtook him. Pressing as close to her as possible, thrusting as deeply as possible, they rocked together, drawing out the ecstasy until he collapsed against her. After a few moments of silence as they basked in the aftershocks, he raised his head. “Hello,” he grinned.

“Hello,” she answered, beaming. Joyful laughter bubbled up between them. Breathing deeply, he buried his face in her neck again.

“I love you,” he murmured against her shoulder.

Rose tightened her arms around him, whispering. “Oh, I love you, James McCrimmon. So much.” 

***

After they cleaned up, they hurried back to bed, cuddling under the blanket. The cottage was chilly, but James and Rose enjoyed the warmth together, reveling in the feel of so much skin contact. 

“You’re my new pillow now,” Rose sighed, getting comfortable with her head on his chest. 

“Can’t be that comfortable,” James mused. “Donna calls me matchstick man, remember.”

“Well, I happen to think you’re absolutely…” Rose punctuated this proclamation with a kiss to his chest, right over his heart. “...completely…” She pressed her lips slightly lower, eliciting the most pleasant goosebumps. Smiling up at him mischievously, she trailed her fingers across his abdomen.

“Mmmm? Was there a thought you were going to finish?” James squeaked rather embarrassingly. Rose didn’t seem to mind, scooting down as her lips brushed across the skin her fingers had just traced. He could feel the blood rushing south in anticipation, hardening him.

“...Where was I?” Rose’s tongue darted out, and he felt the tip graze the skin just north of his navel. 

“Minx,” he gasped.

“Oh, you have an appendectomy scar? Never knew that about you,” Rose murmured, kissing it lightly. “Theta just didn’t spend enough time shirtless…”

“I’ll tell you about it sometime,” he panted, because her mouth was on his lower abdomen again, and he thought that perhaps he’d explode before her mouth ever reached its target, if indeed that was where she was going.

Rose spoke again. “Lost track of my thoughts. Wouldn’t wanna do that again.”

“I might die if you do,” he gasped.

Rose chuckled. “What I was going to say… to recap...is that I think…” Her lips brushed just south of his navel this time. His hips strained slightly towards her and she gently placed her hand on his belly. “M’gettin’ there,” she reassured him.

“Brilliant,” he squeaked.

“You’re absolutely perfect,” she concluded, then she engulfed him. And later, after his heart slowed down and he could think again, he returned the favor, until Rose plunged her hands into his hair, moaning and calling his name. She discovered that his tongue was just as skillful as she’d thought it would be.

Afterwards, she finally explained how she happened to bring condoms with her on a trip they’d only expected to last a few hours. 

James’s eyes widened comically, and then they laughed until their sides ached.

“I don’t know what I’m going to say to her once I finally meet her,” James mused, sending Rose into another giggle fit. 

Rose chuckled, “Thank you, maybe?” 

“It might be awhile before I’m ready to have that conversation,” James told her. 

It took quite a bit of time for the laughter to taper off, but eventually, they were yawning more than giggling. They collapsed, exhausted, happily sated, into a deep slumber. They enjoyed the best rest they’d had in weeks, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter Nine: Day of the Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their long night together: Ohila is back, and it’s time for James and Rose’s future to begin, with the end of their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following the story! One more chapter after this one!

Rose awakened slowly, first becoming aware of the light streaming into the room. She sighed, relishing the warmth of James’s body spooned up against hers. She wriggled against him, snuggling in closer, eliciting a groan from a half-asleep James. He was aroused, and he reacted to her moving against him by gently thrusting against her. His hand, which was resting on her waist, flattened against her abdomen and slid up to cup her breast, his thumb lazily brushing against her hardening nipple. “Mmmm,” he hummed, kissing her neck. “Hello.”

“Hello,” she whispered back, gasping. “Any idea...oh… what time it is?”

“I can’t concentrate on that right now,” he confessed, his hand detouring lower. Rose pressed back against him, arching her back, setting up a gentle rhythm against him. “I woke up from dreaming of you, and here you are, and I can’t think of anything else.”

Rose smiled. “My dream came true, too. Suppose we’d better hurry before breakfast arrives, though,” she suggested, moaning as his long, talented fingers worked to send intense pleasure zinging up her spine. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” James mused. He let go of her, saying, “Hold on a mo…” Rose kept her back to him, grinning as she heard him rummaging around her bag, then opening a foil package. He rolled back over, pulling her just as closely as she was before.

After a few seconds of trying to find the right angle, James sank into her. It was bliss, his fingers touching her and his whole front pressed against her back as they moved together. It wasn’t long before she trembled in his arms gasping, and he shuddered against her, moaning and calling her name. 

And it wasn’t but a minute after that before there was a knock at the door.

“Ms. Tyler,” a voice they recognized as Onellia’s called out. “I’m here with breakfast. I knocked on Mr. McCrimmon’s door but he didn’t answer.”

Rose felt James’ body, pressed against her back, shaking with silent laughter. “Thank you!” Rose yelled back. “I’ll be there in a mo. Bit indisposed…” James gave her a little bite on the join between her neck and shoulder and she giggled. 

Onellia announced, “I’ll leave both baskets here then. Mother Ohila will be ready to see you in two hours. Have a lovely morning!” 

After a moment, James opined as he pulled away from her, “There was a distinct note of laughter in her voice. I heard it. She’s probably skipping down the path.”

Rose burst out laughing, rolling over to face him. “She ships it,” Rose snorted.

“As well she should,” James told her, his left eyebrow arched. “I’m new to this shipping thing but I agree.”

He rolled over, slotting his leg between hers, then kissing her soundly. Rose deepened the kiss briefly until her stomach growled. James pulled away, chuckling. “I suppose I know what that means.”

“Well, go clean up a bit… then feed me,” Rose told him. “Then we’ll see what happens from there.”

“Welllll… I suppose it’s not like we can’t continue this when we return to London.” He looked away briefly, and Rose realized that he was anxious. 

She cupped his cheek, bringing him back to her. “I was intendin’ to. I want us to be properly together once we get back. Were you worried that I wouldn’t want to?”

James sighed. “No, we’re properly together now. But... the whole thing has been like a dream. We’ve had this wonderful time we didn’t expect to have, and it’s going to be tough to go back to real life.”

“You won’t be alone. There’s me,” she reassured him. “I love this time to ourselves. And I won’t lie... I’m not gonna love the paps gettin’ in the middle of everythin’ and makin’ up stories and writin’ about us breakin’ up at least once a month. But m’not afraid of what they think or say. We’ll face that together. But I can’t wait to let our families and friends know what’s been in my heart for a while. Even if they all think they already know.” They chuckled.

“They ship it,” James grinned. He rolled out of bed and padded to the loo. Rose enjoyed the view. He peeked back around the door frame, preening just a little. “I see you lookin’.”

“Lookin’ and likin’.” She laughed as he gave her a self-satisfied little grin and disappeared into the loo. 

Rolling over on her back, Rose gazed up at the ceiling and whispered, “I'm gonna wake up to  _ that _ every morning.” She pictured them together, doing everyday things, loving their way through life together. It felt…  _ fantastic.  _ Her stomach rumbled again. They could make plans after breakfast.

“Suppose we should get that basket.” Rose scooted out of the bed. Scooping up James’s sweater, she put it on over her bare skin, unable to resist breathing in his scent. Rose chuckled as he cleared his throat behind her. Spinning around, she struck a sultry pose.

“Rose Tyler, you dress like that and you’ll never get your breakfast and we won’t get that divorce, because we won’t ever be leavin’ this cottage,” James vowed, taking in the view as he leaned against the doorframe. She tossed his pants at him. He tossed them over his shoulder with an equally cheeky smile.

“Our two hour window is gettin’ smaller. So, let’s eat quickly… and then maybe you can get this jumper back.”

“I say  _ jumper _ first.” James’s eyebrow was arched as he stalked towards her. The sight of him sent a delicious shiver down her spine. Even though Rose was quite famished, she made the snap decision to put off breakfast for just a little longer.

***

As it turned out, the ensuing activities, once he’d liberated his jumper from Rose, made them nearly late for their meeting with Ohila. They clasped hands as they ran down the path. “Are you sure about this?” James asked.

“Yeah. I am. I want our relationship to be on our terms,” Rose assured him.

“So do I,” James agreed as they stopped in front of the ornately decorated cottage Ohila occupied. Oshira and Onellia were waiting outside. Onellia went rather red in the face, but she was grinning. Oshira silently admonished her with a glare.

“Mother Ohila will see you now,” Oshira announced, shooting another quick look at Onellia. James raised his eyebrow, and Rose had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

Ohila opened the door, her expression sober. “Hello. You may enter,” she told them. She glanced at their joined hands and for a moment Rose wondered if she should let go. James seemed to sense her thought and squeezed her hand. 

They followed her through the small entryway to a large room. There were gilded patterned inlaid in the dark wooden walls, and a large table with candles making the dark room glow. Between the walls and the candlelight, it appeared that time had jumped ahead to the deepest night. “Welcome, Mr. McCrimmon, Ms. Tyler. I apologize for your wait, but I hope your meditation time was useful.”

“It was,” James told her. “We thought through many things.”

“We’ve made some decisions,” Rose chimed in.

“That is good to hear. Sometimes one needs meditative time to realize what is really important.” Ohila glanced at their clasped hands. “Have you come to a conclusion about your nuptials?”

James nodded as Rose said, “We have. We would like to go forward with the dissolution.”

Ohila regarded them silently. After a few long seconds, she spoke. “I supposed as much, since you stayed.”

“We considered not dissolving the union, but we were married without consent. It wasn’t your fault, or Jack’s, really. It was no one’s fault. But we didn’t choose this,” James explained.

“We  _ did _ choose to continue our relationship. We’re properly together, but we want to make the decision of when we marry,” Rose added.

“When?” James squeaked, grinning. Rose smiled shyly and squeezed his hand. 

Ohila spoke, “I understand, and I think you have made the correct decision.”

James and Rose said, “Thank you,” simultaneously, and Ohila had to hide a small smile. 

“First, I will bless your choice to love one another,” Ohila proclaimed, raising a gold chalice and murmuring what they could only assume was a prayer. “And now, I shall have your signatures on this document.”

She extended a quill pen to them. Rose took it and signed her name where Ohila indicated. Handing it to James, Rose couldn’t help a brief giggle when he announced, “I love a quill pen.”

After he signed his name, Ohila requested they raise their joined hands. To their surprise she wrapped the red ribbon around their wrists, tying a knot. “The ribbon is fragile, as are your hearts. Remain guardians of each other’s hearts even as we break the tie that bound you. I ask this of all couples in this situation. So few can do that, but I feel in your unique circumstances, you will.” She cut the ribbon with a small knife, freeing them. Their hands remained clasped. “You have signed the document, and I have performed the ceremony. Your union is dissolved.” 

After a pause, James blurted, “Is that it? Do we need to do anything else?”

Ohila couldn’t hide a small smile. “Yes, it is taken care of.”

Sighing, Rose said, “Thank you for helping us.”

“I think we have all learned something from this situation. As I meditated during the full moon and meteor shower, I mused on my part of the misunderstanding. I was embarrassed I misinterpreted his request, and that it caused an issue for you.. Obviously I had an expectation that differed from Mr. Harkness’s… although I get the impression that he wasn’t upset by the outcome.”

“He’s a little more contrite about it now, I think,” James mused. 

“But please don’t be embarrassed by your part in this situation. As it turned out, the situation helped us confront our feelings for each other… and well…” Rose beamed at James, who kissed her knuckles. “We’re so fortunate it turned out the way it did.”

Ohila crossed her arms. Her stern stance was somewhat undercut by the twinkle in her blue eyes and the ghost of a smile on her face. “I saw your love in the vision I experienced last midnight. As the day turned, I sensed a timeline for a couple I had wed. I believe it was yours.”

Rose and James glanced at each other, their brows furrowed. “What… really?” Rose stammered.

“What did you… wait, no. You shouldn’t know about your own future,” James argued. “But... did you see…anything interesting?”

“I thought you just said you didn’t want to know,” Rose muttered.

“Do you?” James asked.

“You did a whole TV show about why it was bad to know your own timeline, James.” She continued in a whisper, “I don’t believe in…”

Ohila’s eyebrow was arched, one corner of her mouth upturned. “I assure you, there was nothing concerning. Carry on with your lives on the trajectory of your choosing. Just recall my words: guard each other’s hearts.”

Then, she reached for a small, purple velvet bag on the table. She handed it to James. “For if and  _ when _ the time comes…” 

“Thank you,” Rose repeated.

“You’ve made us the happiest divorced couple in Europe,” James quipped. “And  _ when _ that time comes… we would be honored if you would join us.”

“I shall consider it an honor to witness.” To their surprise, Ohila grinned broadly, all pretense of sternness gone. “Have a safe journey home,” she told them. “Goodbye.”

Beaming, they turned and walked out of Ohila’s cottage. Onellia was loitering by the door, and she gasped when James opened the small purple bag and withdrew a glistening silver diamond ring.

“A white point star,” Onellia sighed.

“Oh, did she really mean to give us that? It’s beautiful,” Rose gasped.

“She only gifts the white point star to the most deserving, m’am. It’s a token of love usually given before the marriage covenant,” Onellia told them. “She must have thought you were so deserving of it. She most definitely intended for you to have it. To give it back would be most unfortunate, and rather rude.” 

“Welll…” James drawled. “Can’t have that, I suppose.”

Suddenly, Rose and James found themselves taking part in a group hug initiated by an overjoyed Onellia. After a few awkward seconds they broke apart and Onellia blurted, “Best wishes to both of you!” Then she ducked back into Ohila’s cottage, leaving them alone. Rose and James gazed in awe at the ring.

James said, “How did we get divorced and acquire an engagement ring in such a short span of time?”

“It’s all been mental. Wonderful, but mental. James…”

“Yes?” 

“Will you hold onto that until the right time? Until we’re ready?”

“Oh, yes, Rose Tyler. You know I will.” He slipped the ring back into the pouch and put it securely in his jacket. “And now… what’s next? Would you like to accompany me to Scotland to meet my uncle? He’s your biggest fan.”

Rose shrugged, “Well, I think my mother would like to meet her ex-son-in-law just as much. I would love to meet your uncle, though.”

“Fair point. I suppose we should think about going home, first.” 

They walked down the narrow dirt path, Rose absently kicking at small piles of yellow leaves. “James… where is home gonna be for you? Reinette still lives in your flat, unless she’s packed and gone.”

James sighed, scrubbing his free hand over his stubbly cheek. “Hadn’t really thought that part through, to be honest.”

“Welllll,” Rose drawled, in imitation, “There’s me. Unless you think we’re bein’ too impulsive, I have plenty of room in my flat.”

James smirked, “I like the way you think, Tyler. I don’t think we could be  _ too _ impulsive. Everything we've done since I met you has been mental and out of order. We’ve been pining after each other…”

Rose laughed, “Is that what we’ve been doing all these years?”

“Yes. And then we got married and divorced and became lovers…”

“Technically we became lovers before we divorced. Get it straight, McCrimmon.”

“Humph…  _ then  _ we consider moving in together. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, we are.”

“Now you’re just making up words,” Rose snorted.

They stopped in the middle of the path, red and yellow leaves raining down on them. “Yeah, but you love me anyway.” He caressed her cheek as he leaned down to delicately capture her lush bottom lip between his. She deepened the kiss and for a while, as the chilly breeze blew and leaves swirled around them, they became lost in each other. 

When the kiss ebbed away, Rose murmured, “I love you anyway.”

***

Their time at the Sisterhood had come to an end, and after they packed up their belongings (stopping to snog quite often, so it took a while), a car arrived to take them into Karn. Once they had mobile service again, their phones pinged with text messages, one after the other. They sat in the corner of the pub from before, side by side in the booth, trying to eat as the shared James’s screen.

From Jack:

_ Hey! Just checking up on you crazy kids. Really sorry you’re in this position. Why haven’t we heard from you? Is it because you’re trying out some other position? ;)  _

“Bloody hell, Jack!” Rose grumbled. 

“Well, he’s not wrong,” James pointed out, earning a smack on the arm. “We did use up a little over half of what your mum sent.”

“You’re just as bad.”

“No one on Earth is just as bad.”

They turned their attention back to Jack’s text.  _ Look, I’m sorry, couldn’t help myself. Just get in touch when you can. Let us know that a Karn divorce doesn’t mean they push the married couple off a cliff somewhere. _

Rose glanced at her phone. “Look, Mum wonders if we’re alive, too.” At the same time, they typed on their respective phones:  _ We’re alive.  _

Rose added, so her mum couldn’t fuss,  _ I promise we’ll see you very soon. _

James clicked on River’s text. He groaned, then read aloud, “Get in touch ASAP. Reinette has sent all your belongings to me. She says she’s keeping the flat as it’s in both your names and she wants you to make her an offer.”

James buried his face in the palm of his hand. 

“Can I say she’s a bitch now? I’ve held that in for years,” Rose requested.

“No…” James groaned. “Sure, go ahead.”

Rose scanned his mobile screen and gasped. “Oh… read on! River can be so dramatic…”

James continued, “‘But since Sarah J. figured out she and Saxon have been in cahoots with VanStatten, Saxon’s been relieved of his contract and Reinette’s going to buy you out… or vacate within two weeks.’ What? Why didn’t River just start with that?” 

“Woulda been a spoiler for her big surprise. You know River loves her spoilers,” Rose chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Wow, Sarah Jane with the investigative reporting… She’s a brilliant agent but I’m thinkin’ she missed her calling.”

James squinted at the screen. “I guess that means Saxon’s out of  _ Bad Wolf Rising? _ How’re they gonna explain that?”

Rose shrugged. “The Meister is a shapeshifter. So, he shifts his shape. I’m not upset about it. What’s Donna have to say?”

“A lot, but it’s mostly swears. Apparently it’s my fault we haven’t been in touch, but...that’s our Donna. I’ll let her know we’re okay. You sure you want to go back to the real world? I’ll bet the Sisterhood would let us stay in that cottage. Onellia likes us.”

Rose raised up to kiss James gently on the temple. “That would be lovely. But… let’s think about what we’re gonna do once we get back to London. We’ll get your things from River’s and I’ll stand by you, no matter what Reinette says or does. You know that, right?”

James nodded. “I don’t even wanna go back to that flat.”

“Then, you move your stuff into my place. We’ll figure it out. Go on, text River and tell her that’s where you’ll be for the foreseeable future.”

With a huge smile, James did just that. “Rose, eventually, I’d like to find a place that is just  _ ours. _ Not a place you shared with Jimmy or a place I shared with Reinette.”

Rose’s smile lit up her face. “I love that idea.”

“Maybe a house,” James suggested. And so, instead of replying to the texts that were piling up, (other than to reassure their loved ones they were alive and well) Rose and James snuggled in the booth, imagining the house they might live in someday. 

***

Their arrival in London was much quieter than James’s departure. A few cameras flashed, but for the most part they weren’t bothered. Rose was annoyed to see that paparazzi had taken up space in the park across the way from her building. She hoped that wherever they ended up living, it would be out in the country somewhere, private. Flashes went off behind then, but they kept their backs resolutely turned. They sighed in relief as the door shut behind them.

However, the flat wasn’t empty. Rose screamed as her mother popped up out of nowhere as they crossed the threshold. James stepped protectively in front of Rose.

“Blimey, Mum, what the hell?” Rose blurted. 

“Hello to you, too, Rose Marian, fine way to greet your mother after fallin’ off the face of the bloody Earth. Been worried sick, I have! I could still bend you over my knee, you’re not too old for that!” Her glare fell on James, and Rose saw him flinch away. “Oh, here’s himself. Thought you two went off to get a divorce, and here you are skulkin’ in behind my daughter.”

James awkwardly waved hello, still slightly out of breath from the shock of Jackie’s sudden appearance.

Rose sighed, “Mum! I told you we were fine! Our plane didn’t get in until late. I was gonna call you tomorrow. Why are you here this late anyway?”

“That’s the thanks I get. Your building manager called me because there was a truck deliverin’ boxes to your front door and you weren’t home. Said some crazy curly haired lady told ‘im they were supposed to come here.”

“Ah. Those would be mine,” James spoke up.

“Yours? Why are you usin’ my daughter’s guest bedroom as a storage shed?”

“His things have to be where he lives. Now could we come in? M’knackered.” Rose, grasping James’s hand firmly, navigated around Jackie, whose eyes were saucers as she processed this news.

“Where he… Wait, you  _ didn’t  _ get the divorce? And all this has been… a honeymoon?”

Perhaps it was the late hour, the exhaustion, or the events of the past few days catching up with them. Regardless of the reason, Jackie’s question sent them into gales of giddy laughter. Rose clutched at James, who had his arms around her. They were practically holding each other up as Jackie glared. 

Rose saw, through teary eyes, that Jackie was about to explode so she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. James was shaking with laughter, so she gave him a little smack on the arm and pointed at her mother. That was the splash of cold water James needed to mostly calm down. “I guess we owe you an explanation,” Rose told Jackie. “I’ll put a kettle on.”

***

Tea was consumed, many questions were asked and many biscuits eaten. By the time Jackie was satisfied with the answers, it was going on half one. 

“All I need to know… are you ready for this? Ready to live in the same place, share a life together? Didn’tcha just break it off with that Reinette woman? I never could stand her, thought she came off like she was better than everybody in everythin’ she did.”

Rose nearly choked on her tea. 

James spoke up. “Well… Yes, we are. I haven’t really been with Reinette for months, even if we just broke it off officially. I’ve spent quite a long time considering what a life spent with Rose Tyler would be like and we both think that now is the time to find that out.” Rose clasped his hand, and he kissed her knuckles. When they looked back at Jackie she was dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

“The pair of you are mental,” she proclaimed as they walked her to the door. Her smile was genuine. “Come here, big fella…” She enveloped James in a huge hug and plopped a kiss squarely on his lips. His eyes went wide in surprise. “Always thought you two had somethin.” Her grin faded as she adopted her stern expression again. “Welcome to the family, but if you ever hurt my daughter, watch out.”

As Rose embraced her mother she caught a glimpse of James’s still-shocked expression, and she couldn’t suppress a giggle. “Bye, Mum.”

“Take care of each other,” Jackie said.

“We intend to,” James assured her.

When the door finally closed, Rose turned to look at James, who was wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“Jackie Tyler is… a force of nature,” James stammered.

“Be glad it was a kiss rather than a slap. She’s good at that,” Rose told him. James’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Don’t worry, love. I think, judgin’ from the goodbye kiss you just got, you’re one of hers now.”

James gave her a small smile that morphed into a huge yawn. “Good to know.” 

“Straight to bed with you. And me. And no hanky-panky, we’re sleepin’.”

“Too knackered for hanky-panky, but I’m hoping for some in the morning. After all, it is the first morning of the rest of our lives. Oh, that sounded terribly poetic.”

“You’re babbling,” she chuckled, taking his hand. “C’mon, I’ll show you where our room is.”

“ _ Our  _ room. Nothing lovelier than that, except for waking in the morning with you in my arms, also in our room.” 

“You’re loopy,” she giggled.

“You love it,” he murmured, yawning as he allowed himself to be led down the hall.

“I love you.”

“Rose Tyler, I love…” James drifted off in the middle of his sentence as he caught a glimpse of all the boxes stuffed in the guest bedroom. “That’s like a giant game of Tetris.”

“We’ll take care of it on the first day of the rest of our lives, remember.” Rose pulled him into their bedroom. He paused to take in the sight, his eyes falling upon a framed picture of himself and Rose, along with several other cast members from  _ Regency Street.  _

“That’s from the  _ What’s On TV  _ awards, isn’t it? I remember that yellow dress you wore.”

“I love that you remember that night because of my dress,” Rose yawned.

“I love that you still have that picture framed in your bedroom. It’s where we started.”

Rose fell backwards, pulling James onto the bed with her. “ _ Our _ room,” she reminded him. “Can’t wait to make more memories with you.”

“It will be… fantastic,” James proclaimed, snuggling close to her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10: Forever Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter, we get a glimpse of the major events of James’s and Rose’s lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting on this story. It really has been a joy to write. I loved the prompt and had so much fun coming up with the storyline for it. I hope you enjoy the last chapter, a series of vignettes of their immediate future.

_ One month later… _

Lynda found their dream house in late December, right before Christmas. “Is it too early in our forever to say I never want to move from here?” Rose whispered to James as they stood in the cold, snowflakes whirling about their heads. They were gazing at the blue, two story house, their eyes wide. “It sorta reminds me of…”

“The cottages in Karn, but bigger,” James finished for her. 

Rose beamed. “Yeah.” The blue house was at the end of a long country lane, situated in the middle of trees and a large garden. “It’s a bit far out of the city.” They gazed at the house for a few moments, taking in the trees and flower beds that were dormant in the cold. Rose grinned and confessed, “I sort of love that.” James answered her with an eye crinkling smile.

Sobering, James warned, “We haven’t seen the inside. It could be tiny and cramped. It could be more like my Karn cottage than yours. And we don’t want to appear too eager in front of Lynda.”

Lynda opened the front door, a knowing smirk on her face. 

“I think she already knows this is it,” Rose pointed out.

Once inside, they had a difficult time not showing their enthusiasm. It was somehow bigger on the inside, with plenty of closet space and lots of open area. And it was just what they’d dreamed of. They made an offer on the spot.

Of course, her mum complained that they were moving too far outside of London, but even she had to admit that their home was perfectly them.

They signed the paperwork on Christmas Eve. They agreed ahead of time that a whole new house was rather a wonderful Christmas gift, and they didn’t need to give each other much for Christmas. (That agreement was soundly broken the next morning when James presented Rose with a key shaped pendant on a silver chain and Rose gave James a pair of cufflinks engraved with wolves and the Gallifreyan writing used in the movie.)

With the help of their friends, they moved the first weekend of the new year. Their first real night in their home was spent in the company of the people who meant the most to them.

“You would have to pick the bloody coldest day of the year to move,” Amy groused as she stomped the snow off her boots on the welcome mat just inside the threshold. 

“Thought you were Scottish, Amy,” Clara quipped. “James’s uncle is rearrangin’ the living room whilst wearing a kilt. You’re not exactly representin’.’” Amy dropped the box of kitchen utensils on the island, sticking her tongue out at Clara.

Rose snorted laughter. “There’s whiskey in for your later, Amy. You can prove your Scottishness then.”

“And I’ll drink Oswald under the table,” Amy vowed. “Hey, not to change the subject, but I’m changin’ the subject… Didja see it? The  _ Daily Sun _ ?

Rose rolled her eyes and continued unwrapping dishes. “If it’s what I’m thinkin’, no. Don’t care to.”

“Ah, but it was… amazing. Who’d think Jimmy Stone would find a duet partner in… Reinette? I nearly pissed myself laughin’.”

Rose smirked. She had, in fact, seen the article. Her mother had sent it to her, and she had shown it to James. His only comment was, “I’ve heard her sing,” with a shake of his head. 

Later on, a tired group of family and friends sat in front of the first roaring fire to be lit in their fireplace. James stood in front of their friends, wine glass in hand. “Just had a little speech to make, and a toast. We want to thank you lot for helping us move in, with little complaint, except for a few notable exceptions…” The two notable exceptions, Amy and Donna, nodded and clinked their whiskey glasses together. 

“Thanks to Uncle Jamie and Jackie, who gifted us with some family heirlooms,” James announced.

“My mum made that quilt in their room,” Jackie told them, for likely the fourth time that day.

“And to Wilf, the true hero of the day, for getting the takeaway so we didn’t have to cook tonight.”

“Can’t set up house on an empty stomach,” Wilf advised, holding up his pizza slice. 

James reached out to Rose, helping her stand. She continued his toast. “But mainly, we just wanted to thank you all for always being there for us.”

“Somebody had to cheer you idiots on,” Donna quipped.

“Truer words were never spoken,” Jack chimed in. 

“And we thank you for it,” James grinned. “To you. The best of family and friends.” 

“Cheers!” Jack announced. “To us, the best damn cheerleading squad two idiots in love could want!”

(And it was a very good thing they were such good family and friends. They all ended up snowed in together for twelve more hours until the roads were safely cleared.)

***

_ A few months later… _

James paced the length of their kitchen, hand jammed in the pocket of his tuxedo. His fingers gripped a small purple velvet bag.

This was it. This night, the red carpet premiere of  _ In The Company of Wolves,  _ was the  _ right time _ , as Ohila had said. He’d briefly toyed with the idea of asking her on the red carpet, or waiting until the cast and crew was called up to the stage at the end of the movie, but he had ultimately rejected both ideas. It was too public for a couple who’d tried to live their lives as privately as they could. They would celebrate later, with their friends.

But now, this moment would be his and Rose’s. They wouldn’t be alone, though…

“Aye, lad, penny for ‘em. Nervous about the big night?” 

Uncle Jamie, predictably, had been over the moon to meet Rose. After getting over being star-struck he’d come to love her for the wonderful woman she was. He told everyone who’d listen that he was proud to have her in the family.

“Could say that,” James conceded. He was worried, but likely not about what Jamie was thinking of. “Think Jackie and Rose will be ready any time soon?”

Jackie called out as she entered the room, “Don't get your knickers in a knot, she’s on the way. And she’s gorgeous.”

“You’re quite bonnie yourself, Jackie,” Uncle Jamie grinned.

Jackie beamed and spun around, striking a pose in her mauve gown.

“You look lovely,” James smiled.

“Oh my days,” she gushed, “who’d believe Jackie Tyler would be a guest at a star-studded London movie premiere? When’s the car gonna get here? You think Daniel Craig will be there? He’s a bit fit ...Ooh, Pierce Brosnan, though…”

“Won’t be long,” James murmured. “Jackie was prattling on about her 007 fantasies but James barely heard her. He was too busy obsessing over the moment that was rapidly approaching.  _ Hopefully she’ll be ready soon or I won’t have time… _

Just as he thought that Rose stepped into the room, and his breath caught. She was a vision of beauty in a shimmery silver floor- length sheath. Her hair was done up in a French twist, adorned with a silver rose hair clip. The only other accessory she wore was her key pendant.

“You are breathtaking,” he murmured, striding over to her, taking her hand. “I literally stopped breathing for a second.”

“Don’t snog her and mess up her makeup!” Jackie warned. “We’ll have to fix it, and then we’ll be late, and it takes forever to get to London from here, all because you have to live in a house in the middle of nowhere.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “We’ll make it on time, Mum. Besides, they’re not gonna start without us.”

James saw this as an opening. “Ah, but some of our best moments have taken place in the middle of nowhere. That’s why we picked this house. After all, it  _ was _ in the middle of nowhere when we realized we were in love.”

Rose smiled. “Yes, it was.”

“So, before we go… I just wanted to ask you something. How long are you gonna stay with me, Rose Tyler?”

Rose’s eyebrow raised quizzically but she answered, as she always did when he asked, “Forever.”

James knelt in front of her, holding her hand. They ignored Jackie’s shriek of joy and Uncle Jamie’s laughter. Rose’s eyes filled with tears, makeup be damned.

“I was told to wait until the time was right, and I think it’s now. Will you marry me?”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Rose blurted, “Oh, yes.” 

His hand shaking, he withdrew the purple bag from his pocket and took out the ring, just as stunning as when they first saw it in Karn. He slid it onto her finger, then she urged him to stand up. Her arms looped around his neck as he captured her lips in a deep, searing kiss. They were lost in their own world for a few seconds before Jackie broke in.

“Well, c’mon, let me see the ring!”

Laughing, they broke apart. Not willing to let go of James entirely, Rose kept one arm around him, but extended her left hand. Jackie and Uncle Jamie pressed in.

“Congratulations,” Uncle Jamie gushed. “I’d say welcome to the family, but you’re already a member. A cherished member.” Rose beamed and gave Uncle Jamie a quick peck on the cheek.

“That’s a stunner,” Jackie breathed. “Where’d you find it? Musta cost a mint!”

“It was given to us, Mum,” Rose explained. 

“Yes, by the lady who married and divorced us,” James chuckled. “It’s called a white point star.”

“She needs to start a jewelry shop,” Jackie muttered, grabbing Rose’s hand to inspect the ring more closely.

“I think it’s sort of an important part of their culture, actually,” James interjected. “Not just some random piece of jewelry. She presented it to us right after the divorce was finalized.”

Rose locked eyes and murmured, “One of the happiest moments of my life.” They kissed again, just as the car arrived.

They walked the red carpet later on, holding hands as they beamed. They posed for pictures several times, and at least one picture of Rose and her new ring ended up in the tabloids, fueling the (absolutely correct, for once) rumor that the movie’s lovers were now engaged for real.

***

It wasn’t all smooth sailing for James and Rose that summer, however. Alan Foreman, James’s father, figured out a way to get in touch with Rose, claiming he’d wanted to reconcile with his son. “It’s your decision, James. I’m here for you, whatever you do.”

Knowing Rose would have given anything to have time with her father, James felt as though he had to at least try for closure with his dad. With Rose’s and Uncle Jamie’s support, James met up with his father in Los Angeles. 

It didn’t take long for James to realize he’d made the absolutely correct decision to distance himself from Alan, who saw James’s acting success as a way to enrich himself. 

“At least I know I was right all those years ago,” James murmured as he cried in Rose’s arms in a downtown LA hotel room.

“I’m so sorry,” Rose sighed as she comforted him.

“I’m fortunate, Rose. I really am. I have you and Jamie. And Jackie, of course as my family. And I’ve been unofficially adopted by Donna and Wilf. What more could I ever want? At least I know for certain everything I thought of Alan was true.”

“And you know I’ll always be there, lovin’ and supporting’ you.”

James caressed Rose’s cheek, smiling through his tears. “Oh, Rose Tyler, that was never in doubt.”

***

_ Later on that summer... _

James had thought Rose was a vision of loveliness in Arkyiator’s wedding gown, but nothing prepared him for the sight of her in the simple, floor length white sundress she wore to marry him on the beach in Dorset, where Jack and Ianto had a holiday home. 

When they were filming the wedding, James had debated over whether Theta should become emotional at the sight of his bride. Now, as he watched Jackie walk Rose down the aisle, James’s eyes welled up. 

Rose squeezed her mother’s hand as they walked together. She could hear her mother sniffling, but she only had eyes for the man standing at the end of the aisle. He was absolutely exquisite in his blue suit and red chucks. He simply couldn’t be talked into a tuxedo, and Rose was glad. This was  _ her _ James, and she loved him so. When she reached him, she grinned cheekily and lifted the hem of her dress so that James could see the blue high top Chucks she wore. Even as his tears fell, he laughed at the sight.

Jackie embraced Rose, telling her, “Your dad would be so proud of you, sweetheart.” Then she turned to James, and kissed him on the cheek. “Pete would’ve loved you. Take good care of each other.” James nodded, his throat too tight to speak at the moment. 

Jack took his place as the officiant, having been ordained online. “Who gives this woman in matrimony?” he asked, straightening his spine and looking very official.

“Oh, like you don’t already know, I do.” Jackie said, with an eye roll. The small group of guests chuckled as Jackie walked to her seat. 

Jack winked at the pair. “There’s been quite a little side bet going on between several of the guests on whether I would start the ceremony by saying  _ Mawwage is what bwings us togewwer today,  _ but I have chosen to take this seriously.”

Mickey could be heard muttering, “Did that count or not?” followed by the sound of Martha smacking his arm. 

“Now, for those wondering, yes, I am ordained, because I wanted to make sure these lovebirds were married on purpose this time. However, Rose and James had a civil ceremony in London right before they arrived here, I guess because they didn’t trust my online ordination.”

“That’s a distinct possibility,” James quipped, ro general amusement.

Ignoring James, Jack went on, “ And just to make sure they’re extra married, they’ve invited a special guest from Karn to…”

“Supervise you,” Rose said dryly. 

Ohila rose from her chair and joined Jack. She raised her eyebrow at him. 

“I believe you wrote some vows,” Jack prompted. 

Rose took a deep breath and smiled at James. Her voice was steady and clear as she spoke. “James, I spoke these words to you in a forest in Karn, not realizing at the time that they would actually join us in marriage. Now I’m gonna say them to you again, but this time, I intend to promise my heart to you forever. I bind myself to thee, my love, my heart, my home, my love is yours.”

“And I return those same words to you, fully promising you my heart forever. I bind myself to thee, my love, my heart, my home, my love is yours.”

“The rings, please?” Jack requested. Uncle Jamie handed a simple white gold band to James as Donna presented Rose with James’ ring. James’ hand trembled as he slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed her knuckles. Rose grinned, her tongue poking out as she slid James’s ring onto his finger.

Ohila produced a length of red ribbon and with practiced motions, wound it around James’ and Rose’s wrists. “The gods of the earth and the sky bless the hearts of these lovers bound for eternity. As so it is written, as so it shall be, one heart, one love, binding thee.”

“Are we married?” James immediately asked. 

“Not ‘til I pronounce you husband and wife,” Jack blurted. There was a pause, as Jack took a deep breath, drawing out the moment until Ianto glared at him and Jackie cleared her throated pointedly. “I now pronounce you husband and wife…” 

Before he could get another word out, Rose and James were enthusiastically snogging.

“I wanted to say, ‘you may kiss the bride,’” Jack groused as a cheer went up.

At the reception, James held Rose close as they slow danced at their reception . He couldn’t resist kissing her neck, just below her ear, and he delighted in her shiver.

“We might want to save that for the guest cottage,” she murmured. 

“Duly noted,” he quipped, then he kissed her again. “So, how would you rank this wedding?”

Rose snorted laughter. “With what?”

“With our other one, silly.”

Rose shook with laughter in his arms. “Considering we didn’t know we were gettin’ married, I rank today’s much higher. And solidly in second place is the divorce that followed the first wedding.”

“That was a good couple of days,” James mused. 

“A good couple of days that lead to a brilliant future, James McCrimmon.”

“Love when you say my name that way. Like we’re in a room of a thousand people and I’m the only one you see,” he murmured. Rose took that opportunity to kiss him until Jack hollered for them to “get a room.”

***

_ Three Years After the Wedding... _

_ In the Company of Wolves  _ and  _ Bad Wolf Rising  _ opened on the same day, one year apart. It had been an intense process, with the sequels being filmed back to back. James and Rose had never been happier, though. (And it pleased Jack and Donna to no end, considering the production saved money by renting just one caravan for the couple.)

The first two movies were well received and quickly cemented themselves as classics in the fantasy genre, and Ianto Jones became quite a sought-after director. The entire world knew who Harriet Jones was. She was inspired to write another series, a continuation of her epic story, called  _ Children of the Wolf,  _ about the next generation of warriors and enchantresses of Gallifrey. While James and Rose had other acting jobs (including that movie musical for Rose), they knew they’d eventually return to Karn if Arkiyator and Theta were needed again.

Anticipation was high for  _ Gallifrey Falls No More _ , and on the day of its London premiere, fans lined the street for miles hoping to get a glimpse of the cast. Of course, everyone was looking for the real-life lovers who’d brought Arkiyator and Theta to life so vividly. 

Quite a few fans were disappointed when James and Rose didn’t make it to the  _ Gallifrey  _ premiere. However, they couldn’t begrudge the McCrimmons their excuse for missing it.

As it turned out, James and Rose were at hospital, rather busy welcoming the birth of their son, Peter James.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won’t happen right away, but some of the vignettes do have the potential to become ficlets. I wanted this story to be the tale of their marriage and divorce and how it propelled them into their future together. Stay tuned...


End file.
